The Orphan's New Emperor
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: Kylie has been an orphan for 10 years, and has given up on having a family. During one of her walks through the forest, something in the water catches her eye. She reaches for it, only to be dragged in...and into a Disney movie? OCxKuzco, romance!
1. Dragged Down

**Readers: Oh no...yet another story...how will you keep up with _this _one, Sammie? Really, you already have 6 unfinished stories, do you really think that you can write another one?**

**The answer to that question is...YES! YES I DO!**

**And why, do you ask?**

**Readers: ...**

**I'll tell you why! It's because...*drum role* I've finished this one! Yes, completely finished! I get a review, BAM, next chapter is going up. I believe that those who know me know that this is true...at least until I run out of story. But not this time! This time, the story is completely finished! How, you may ask?**

**Readers: NO! JUST LET US READ THE CHAPTER!**

**...Fine, then. Spoil my fun.**

**Just go on and read the chapter while ignoring my Author's Note! See if I care!**

**Readers: *reading chapter***

**...Humph.**

***cough*_'_n*cough***

* * *

Kylie Mabels walked over to her window, looking out at the dinosaur-age buses lined up along the driveway of the orphanage. The seventeen year old sneered at the excited faces of the younger, more trusting children that had the misfortune of living here along with her.

'_Really, don't those kids know better than to trust people who run an orphanage?'_ Kylie thought to herself, shaking her head.

Kylie had been here since she was ten years old, her mother having died from a gunshot to the head at 7. Everyone had tried to shield her, to keep the truth hidden, but she knew. She overheard the adults talking, how her mother had died instantly. Kylie was glad her mother didn't have time to feel pain, to feel fear before she died, but that was all she had to be happy about.

Kylie had been put into home after home, each pair of adults saying the same thing-_Don't worry, you'll be safe and loved here_. She had believed the first one, but they couldn't put up with her shy personality. They wanted a kid who was outgoing, and wasn't afraid to go out into the world. After about 3 months, she had been given back.

She tried to stay optimistic for the next house, being as good as she could. But they didn't like the fact that she was artistic. That family wanted someone average, like they were.

For 3 years, this went on, each family not liking this personality trait or that physical trait. After each home, Kylie lost hope. By the time the government finally put her into the orphanage at 10 years old, Kylie had become reserved and untrusting.

Seven years went by, and Kylie only grew more bitter. She would have fallen into complete depression if not for her art. She painted her feelings, sketched her thoughts, and simply let herself out through her art.

As well as painting, she liked watching movies to calm herself down-Disney movies in particular. _Aladdin_,_ The Little Mermaid_, and _The Beauty and the Beast_ were some she had watched with her mother. But her all time favorite is and always will be _The Emperor's New Groove_. She loved Pacha, the peasant with a kind heart. She like Pacha's family; the two excited children and the head-strong wife. She liked Kronk, Yzma's strong and simplistic henchman.

Most of all, she loved Kuzco. The whole 'selfish emperor who turns nice in the end' thing always seemed to get to her. She absolutely loved the non self-absorbed Kuzco, and she thought him as a llama was adorable.

In fact, she loved the characters so much, Kylie once again lost herself in her daydreams of actually living in the movie with them.

Snapped out of her reverie by one of the adults that ran the place, Kylie was roughly shaken out of her daydream, forced up, and marched out the door and over to the driveway.

She was then left alone, surrounded by children ranging from age 5 to age 9. There were only two other teens her age, another 17 year old boy and a younger 16 year old girl. They were already on the bus, both pretending to be excited, for the sake of the younger kids.

Kylie looked around-no adults were in sight, and she doubted any of the kids would care if she disappeared for a while. So she snuck out of the driveway and into the nearby forest.

-**First person P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh forest air-nothing like the depressing scent of the orphanage.

I slowly walked deeper in, knowing that nobody would think to look for me here. Actually, I doubt that anyone would come looking for me anyway.

I started to think about that. A seventeen year old girl-too old for adoption. A loner, not original in any way. Mediocre art, shy, but still too strong-willed. Really, the orphanage only tried to take in exceptional kids, and if they didn't get it, they tried to ship them off as soon as they could. Maybe they would never come looking for me.

I snorted in disgust. Of course they would come looking for me. Losing one of the only three teenagers in the place wouldn't get them their yearly subsidy from the government.

'_Greedy bastards.'_ I thought, picking up my pace as I walked deeper into the woods. _'They deserve to loose that money. It disappears into their pockets every year anyway.'_

I sighed, finally stopping beside a decent-sized creek. I pulled my shoes off and dipped my feet in, only to quickly pull them out of the freezing water.

For a few minutes I just sat there, staring up at the thick foliage hiding the sky. The leaves blew gently in the slight wind, sending small rays of sunlight down on the water, to which they occasionally reflected onto my face.

Suddenly, and extremely bright flash of sunlight nearly blinded me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, wondering what could've made a flash like that. The light flashed in my eyes again, and I noticed that it was coming from under the water.

Curious, I moved to the side slightly to get out of the light and see what it was. I got closer to the water, trying to figure out what the thin silver line in the water was.

I blinked, and finally saw what it was. It was a piece of cloth; a calm, dark blue, with a thin silver trim on the edges. It was long, and was almost big enough to be a shawl.

I reached into the water to pull it up, seeing the small gold coin sewn onto one corner. My hand had just barely touched the silky-looking material when I was suddenly yanked into the water and dragged beneath the surface.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but hey, it's the first chapter. Next ones are sure to be longer-or, ya know, you can review and get the entire next chapter...**

**Well, you all know the drill-review please!**


	2. Engaged?

***beams* Thanks very much to:**

_**LifesLite**_

**for reviewing this humble story! As promised, a brand-spanking-new chapter!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around at the shining gold world. I laid still, too tired to move, and eventually became aware of a weird pressure in my chest. I was confused for a few moments, wondering what all the extra weight could be. Was there something on my chest?

After another moment, I noticed the burning sensation in my lungs, signifying that I was in dire need of a breath. I tried to breath, only to realize that my lungs were already filled.

I sat up, now alarmed by whatever was in my lungs and distracted by the now consuming need for oxygen. I tried to breath out, only to cough up a little bit of water. That small cough set of a chain of coughs, and finally, I was on my knees, throwing up water.

Eventually, most of the water was out of my lungs and I could almost breath normally. I took a few gasping lungfuls of air, then slowed down my breathing a bit. Coughing a bit as I got up, I slowly looked around.

I was in some sort of hall. The walls were a heavy-looking gold, with random, high-arched doors decorated with jewels.

"Somebody has money to burn." I muttered under my breath. I shifted nervously, never one to like extravagant places. I ran my hands over the soft material in my hands, stopping to fiddle nervously with the metal coin.

'_Wait...what?'_ I looked down at my hands, wondering where the cloth had come from. I got my answer as I realized it was the same cloth I had nearly gotten myself drowned for. I glared at the piece of cloth, coughing up a bit more water.

Now that I looked at it, it was quite a bit prettier than it had looked when it was underwater. The blue fabric felt like cotton; it was soft where it was drying out, but was heavy and hindering where it was wet; definitely cotton. The silver trimming was silk, which went all the way around the edge of the cloth. There was one small, gold coin sewn expertly into one corner, with a beautiful sun delicately carved into the surface.

'_Hmm. Pretty, but is it worth dying for?'_ I thought to myself, looking around again at the ornate hall. _'Wait...did I die?'_

For some, this could be considered heaven. A completely gold palace. What more could anyone without a brain or feelings want?

I slowly looked around again, memorizing every detail. I slowly brought one hand up to the other arm, and quickly pinched my skin.

"Ow!" I grumbled slightly at the pain. Well, there goes the dreaming possibility. I could probably scratch out heaven, too; I wouldn't feel the need to pinch my arm, let alone feel pain.

A loud sound suddenly boomed across the corridors, startling me nearly out of my skin and making me slip to the ground. The sound suddenly toned down a bit into something more recognizable as music. I looked around, wondering where the music was coming from.

Suddenly, I saw shadows making their way quickly towards me. I jumped up, and-after sliding around on the slippery floor-took off in one direction.

I had to turn several times, narrowly missing bumping into pink and blue painted guards, and sprinting servants. They were all moving quickly, carrying food, water...were those giant scissors?

I stopped for a moment, only to quickly start running again as a group of servants came zooming by with a huge rolling table full of mouth-watering food. I stared after the table longingly, then shook myself out of it and started looking for a place to hide.

I finally found one, and stopped-well, slid into-a dark area, catching my breath.

The music that I had been scared by echoed around the gold walls. The music sounded...familiar...really familiar.

In fact, I swear the odd style of the people around here look familiar, too. Like a cartoon.

A thought striking me-I quickly looked down at my hands, and my suspicions were confirmed.

Long, flawless arms, save for freckles; hands, small and delicate, fingernails ending in perfect edges. My skin colour only varied where there were shadows, lacking the mesh of slightly different colour pigments that you would see on regular human skin.

What I noticed most of all was the slightly flat look of the entire area. Like I was in 2D.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I whispered, horrified. I was a cartoon! A _cartoon_! Like, the things that can get squashed, bashed, cut in half, and turned into furniture and still make it out in one piece. I pinched my arm another time; just to make sure.

"Ouch." I said quietly, forcing myself to calm down. Okay. I'm in a cartoon. First things first; find out which one. Is it violent? Is it one that I even know of?

I took the small piece of cloth-now dubbed sash-and tied it around my neck, the corner with the coin resting on my naval. I tied the ends in a knot, suddenly not wanting to lose the beautiful cloth.

I started to nervously pace back and forth, still wondering where I was. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the small dent in the floor in front of me.

I literally stumbled out of my thoughts as I tripped on the dent and fell against a fancy plant pot filled with huge peacock feathers, nearly knocking it over. Pulling myself upright, I saw a short man clothed in a dress-like thing, a blue shawl and a weird matching blue hat.

I hid behind the huge peacock feather wall that I hadn't noticed before as the man started to walk towards me. I noticed seven girls on the other side of the feathery wall, looking around to see what had caused the commotion.

I held my breath as the man got closer to my hiding spot-

"HA! Boom, baby!" followed the sound of a door being kicked open. The short man-I'm just going to call him 'Shorty' to avoid calling him 'the short man'-freaked out, then regained some cool and spoke to the teen that just entered. I stared in shock.

Standing in the doorway with a smug expression, was Emperor Kuzco in all his glory. His crown-like thing, his earrings, the curly tail to the outfit he was wearing, and those obnoxious gold ankle "pom-poms", swishing around after the noticeable entrance. I gasped.

Well, that answered _that_ question.

I took all this in while Shorty was talking, and I snapped back to attention at Kuzco's words.

"Alrighty. Trod out the ladies." Kuzco said, rubbing his hands together. He walked up to the line on girls.

"Let's take a look-see. Hate your hair," He said to the first girl, who gasped. "Not likely," To the second, who also gasped. "Yikes, yikes, yikes." He said to three girls in a row, who all looked shocked. He turned to the second-to-last girl. "And, let me guess; you have a great personality." He skipped over the last girl, looking strait at Shorty.

"Is this really the best you could do?"

"Well-well, yes, Well-well no, I mean, perhaps..." Shorty babbled on, and I focused on Kuzco's face, exactly the same as in the movie. I could practically hear his thoughts. '_What is he babbling about? He's like the thing that wouldn't shut up.'_

I watched him, waiting for the scene to fade out to Pacha. I then remembered that I wasn't just watching the movie, I was actually here. The cold water still soaking my clothes was proof enough of that.

I was still pretty shocked about that, and I instinctively moved to run my hand through my now-dry hair-a nervous habit I've had for as long as I can remember.

My movement caught Kuzco's attention, and he blinked in slight shock when he saw me. His eyes raked over my entire figure, and he grinned.

Kuzco stepped over to where I was hiding and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of my place behind the wall of feathers. My soaked sneakers squeaked against the floor, making me blush in embarrassment. Shorty and the girls gasped at my appearance.

"What's this?" Kuzco asked, grinning smugly as he set me in the line with the others, looking over me again. I shifted nervously under the unexpected scrutiny, knowing that I probably looked like a half-drowned rat. Shorty started babbling again.

"Your-your Highness! I'm sorry that this girl has spoiled your royal highness; I shall have the guards remove her at-" Shorty was cut off by Kuzco, who didn't even seem to hear him.

"Looks like someone got a little lost, huh? I'll fire the guards who threw you into water." He said, then turned to look at the shorter man. "Why didn't you tell me she was there? She's the best yet, even completely soaked!" Kuzco proclaimed, looking slightly annoyed at Shorty.

"Why, I-" Shorty stopped to consider, then smiled placidly. "Of course, Your Highness. I just wanted to save her for last, for, as you said, she is the best." It was made up on the spot, and every girl in the room easily saw through it, but Kuzco seemed to fall for it.

The young emperor looked disapprovingly at Shorty, crossing his arms.

"Always the best first for The Emperor, remember?" Kuzco said, looking closely at Shorty. Shorty nodded quickly, hurrying to appease the emperor.

"Of course. Always the best for you." He said, and Kuzco nodded, turning back to me. He was still speaking to Shorty, though he was looking directly at me.

"Look at that hair! Almost gold at the top, and it fades into dark brown near the ends. Ooh." He said, holding up a lock of my short hair and testing different light angles. It always had dried off faster, since it was short. "Where the light touches it, some strands turn a gold colour! I've never seen hair like this." Kuzco continued to point out desirable facts about me. "It's short-but that's even better! It's a hairstyle that I haven't seen a million times before!" He smiled, letting go of my hair and grabbing my arm.

"Ooh, look at the little spots! All over her arms; and her face, too!" He said, pulling my chin up to look at the freckles scattered across my nose and cheeks. I wrinkled my nose as Kuzco blinked when he saw my eye colour.

"Blue-green eyes! I've never seen anything like those before!" He nodded approvingly, stepping back to look fully at me. "She's not tall enough to make me look small, yet she's not short enough to be ridiculously tiny." Kuzco snapped his fingers, and a scribe zipped over to his side. "What's her name?" He turned to Shorty, raising an eyebrow.

I glared at the man, letting him know that if he made one up, he would die, very slowly and painfully.

It seemed my message got through, because Shorty quickly thought up a plan for me to say my own name.

"Why don't you let the girl say her name? It would give you a chance to see if her voice is to your liking, Your Highness." Kuzco smiled, then whipped back to me so fast that I was startled and jumped.

"Alrighty, final test. What's your name?" He asked me, not at all seeming like he really cared what my name was, just what my voice sounded like. I hesitated, and Kuzco continued. "No need to be shy, I'll hear it eventually."

"Kylie Anne Mabels." I answered, my shock and disbelief-and previous near-death experience-making my voice quieter than usual. Kuzco nodded, then gestured to the scribe.

"Kylie, huh? Alrighty! Kylie, you're the lucky lady! You get to be my bride!" Kuzco proclaimed, clapping his hands as the scribe wrote it down.

"What?" I sputtered, reeling back.

"Well, I like you the best out of all of the choices, so you're going to be my Empress." Kuzco explained slowly, as if talking to a child. I blinked. "I know you're overwhelmed at the prospect of marrying me, so I'll just have the royal dressmaker fit you into something dry, while you calm down a bit." Kuzco snapped his fingers, and the royal dressmaker zipped to my side and started taking measurements.

"Whoa, whoa-wait a minute. I'm certainly not the best choice for the Empress. I mean, I don't have anything worth much to give to you. I'm sure other girls could offer better finances or reputation than I can." I said quickly, trying to get him to reconsider.

"I don't need any finances or reputation-I'm the Emperor." Kuzco said, brushing some lint off of his shirt.

"Ah, well-I don't have any family, no background. I'm sure there needs to be an Empress with a parental-influenced upbringing." I tried, desperately trying to dig myself out of this. Kuzco clapped his hands together.

"Oh, good, we don't have to waste time meeting the in-laws." He was now picking a piece of lint off of his shall, completely unconcerned with my protests.

"I look like a half-drowned rat." I stated bluntly, hoping that he would somehow be deterred by this.

"And you're still the best of all the girls here." He turned to me now, grinning knowingly. "Listen, I know you're completely shocked and thrilled at getting to be my wife, but there's no point in trying to talk yourself out. You're marrying me, and that's final." He said, then began to walk towards the door.

"You can't do that!" I shouted, panicked. There was no way I was being forced into a marriage, favorite character or not.

Kuzco stopped at my shout, then turned around slowly. I felt guards grip both my arms.

"I'm the Emperor, and my word is law. When I give the word, you'll be my Empress. Learn to live with it." He said, then the guards pulled me away, probably to change my clothes.

I gaped at Kuzco's smug face as I was dragged away, sneakers squeaking, shock not allowing me to say anything.

* * *

**Again, thanks to _LifesLite_ for reviewing! Hope anyone else that reads this reviews as well!**

**...Please?**


	3. Pacha and the Deal

**Thanks very much to MysteryGirl for reviewing!**

**The Reply to her Review:**

**Well, this story has been written all the way through already. I will be working on the Treasure Planet story more than the others, but I was extremely curious as to how well this one would go over with readers.  
I know what you mean with the shyness; I used to be the same way. I swear some people thought I was mute ;D  
Well, I do read over it, but I guess that even both SpellCheck and me can't catch all of the mistakes. And don't worry; I hope to finish all of my stories!**

**0.o**

* * *

A few minutes and some measuring later, I stood in front of a mirror, coming to terms with what was happening.

I'm a cartoon character.

Who's getting married.

To an emperor.

Who was also a cartoon character.

Against my will.

I felt my unnatural calm fade away, growing more and more angry by the second. Finally, I just exploded.

"WHO THE _HELL_ DOES HE THINK HE IS? I'M NOT JUST SOME _THING_ THAT HE OWNS, AND IS FREE TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL HE WANTS WITH! IF I_ EVER _GET MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF A-"

-Meanwhile, out side the door-

The seamstresses and dressmaker paled at the gruesome descriptions of what the girl was going to do to the Emperor. The dressmaker turned to warn Kuzco, when the head seamstress grabbed his arm.

She was one of the oldest palace servants working here, and had been friends with the previous Empress herself. She motioned for the servants to come closer as she spoke.

"Do not worry; the girl is just upset. She will not act on any of the things she says." The other servants nodded, understanding the girl's need to vent her frustration. The head seamstress smiled.

"She has some fire in her. Perhaps she will teach the Emperor to think of someone other than himself." The servants glanced at each other, not quite sure if her plan would work.

But, really; what choice did they have?

The seamstress nodded, and turned to knock on the door, cutting the girl's rant off.

-Back in the room-

I cut off my rant as I heard a knock, whipping around to face the door, even though the person who knocked couldn't see me.

"What?" I snapped, still extremely upset. The person behind the door laughed slightly, and I balked; they were laughing at me?

"Are you dressed yet, Your Majesty?" I blinked as the female servant reminded me why I was in here alone in the first place. I looked over at the garments they had quickly thrown together. I hadn't even tried to put them on after looking at the style.

"No." I answered shortly, embarrassed at my behavior. After all, it wasn't their fault Kuzco was like that. They were probably treated even worse than I was.

The woman behind the door chuckled again.

"Would you like some help getting it on?" She asked, opening the door and peeking through. I blushed.

"Yes, please." I said bashfully. Now that I really looked at the thing, it looked a whole lot more complicated than my usual clothing. And I couldn't stay in my regular clothes; the jeans were already starting to chafe, and I don't want to think about what would happen to my feet if I left my damp shoes on.

The woman smiled, and ordered me to undress.

Five minutes later, I was studying my appearance in a mirror.

The top of my head had no accessories, since I refused to wear the gaudy head dress, similar to Kuzco's. My earrings were teardrop shaped, and a dark turquoise. The gold part to my top was v'd, and the bottom came to a point just below my ribs.

The cloth itself was deep red, one thick stripe of deep burgundy at the edges of both sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. A small line of gold cloth appeared just above each burgundy stripe.

The sleeves weren't really sleeves, just the sides of the shawl-like outfit loosely tied into a tight sash around my waist. The sash was burgundy, but about five inches from the bottom and down was gold. The skirt part of the outfit reached down to just below my knees, tighter than most of the dresses worn by the females here.

There were golden pompom looking things around my legs that swished whenever I moved, starting just above my ankles and ending a centimeter above the ground. My shoes were sandals, with a large strap that covered my foot up until an inch from my ankle.

In other worlds, it was a slightly modified version of Kuzco's attire. It even had that obnoxious cape/tail thing that curled up and dragged along behind me.

I bristled when I heard the reason my outfit was so similar to Kuzco's; he wanted every one-_including _me-to know that I belonged to him, and him only.

As if the rumors already spreading around the palace weren't enough.

I was escorted out of the dressing room-forced to leave my sash behind-and to the throne room, and was left by myself at the bottom of the stairs. I stared blankly at the place where the servants had just been, blinking.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so special." I muttered to myself, starting up the ridiculous amount of stairs.

As I neared the top, I saw the side of a gold throne and Kuzco, watching from the side as Yzma just finished with the peasant. She was rubbing her forehead when Kuzco spoke, leaning against the side of the throne.

"The nerve of some of these peasants, huh?" Kuzco said, watching in amusement as Yzma sighed in agreement.

"Tell me about it.." Yzma said irritably, pulling the skin on her eyes until it stretched ridiculously. Then she snapped to attention, jumping out of Kuzco's chair and pulling her...cape...umbrella...thing...off her and behind her back.

"Hi there!" Kuzco said, waving.

"Oh, Your Highness!" Yzma said, smiling nervously.

"You were doing it again." Kuzco said, leaning on the arm of his throne and looking exasperatedly at her.

"Doing? Doing..doing...doing what?" Yzma asked, pushing the umbrella cape down the stairs behind her, where it crashed into a few expensive-looking vases.

"Doing my job. I'm the Emperor, and you're the emperor's _advisor_. Remember that?" Kuzco said, standing up and enunciating each of his words. I walked up behind him, catching Yzma's attention.

"Your Highness, there is a peasant girl behind you. Kronk! Grab the girl!" I stumbled back as Kronk grabbed my arms, pulling them behind my back with a 'sorry ma'am.'

"Got her." Kronk said, and Kuzco zipped around with a slightly disgusted expression, which quickly changed when he saw who I was.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hands off the bride-to-be." Kuzco said, crossing his arms and glaring at Kronk. Kronk looked down at me, then at Yzma.

"B-bride-to-be?" Yzma asked, slightly startled. Kuzco nodded.

"Uh, yah! I just picked her out this morning." I twitched at how he said that, like I was a piece of cloth, or a toy. Yzma didn't miss my annoyance and discomfort. "Now, be a good boy Kronk, and let her go." Kuzco switched to an annoying tone of voice, addressing Kronk like he was a dog. Kronk obediently let go of me.

"You have a bride already, Your Highness?" Yzma said, studying me carefully.

I pulled my chin high and glared at her. I was then shocked out of that by Kuzco, who pulled me to his side by my hip.

"Yes! She's not like the others, though, She different, and has a personality!" Kuzco said, showing me off like a piece of jewelry. I fought down the urge to slap him, settling for prying his hand off of my hip and taking a step to the side.

"I'd rather you not touch me the moment." I said, and Kuzco looked shocked. As he was opening his mouth to say something, Kronk spoke.

"Ooh, yeah. That cloth looks like 100% silk, and if you go around wrinkling it on your first time wearing it, it'll never look as good." He said, saving me from possible death. Kuzco raised an eyebrow, looking between me and Kronk.

"Was I interrupting something?" I asked, hoping to get off the subject. Kronk raised his hand.

"Ooh! Kuzco was reminding Yzma that he was the emperor, and she was the emperor's advisor. Right?" He said, looking excited. Kuzco looked amused.

"Good, Kronk!" He said, clapping his hands. He then turned to Yzma.

"Well, Your Highness, I was only dealing with meaningless peasant affairs." And at this I could see Kuzco zoning out. His face was focused on her's, but you could tell he wasn't listening at all. I then saw his eyes snap to Yzma's teeth, and I stifled a giggle at what he was probably looking at. Force of habit.

"Good thinking, Yzma. What do you say, Kuzco?" Kronk brought us both back to reality by punching Kuzco on the shoulder. I had to quickly half-step half-fall out of the way as Kuzco jumped back, slicing his hands through the air at Kronk as if to ward him off.

"Whoa, no touchy! No touchy! No touch." With each word, Kronk pulled back a little more. I rolled my eyes at Kuzco. Hey, Kronk was normally my third favorite character, and right now, Kuzco was behind Yzma.

"Excuse me, Your Highness. The village leader is here to see you." A random servant said from the floor below us. Kuzco smiled.

"Oh, great, send him in." He said to the servant, who bowed. "Oh, and by the way, you're fired." He said to Yzma, looking back down at the door.

"Fired?" Yzma exclaimed, shocked. Kuzco looked at her, nodded, and, looked back at the door. "What do you mean, fired?"

"Uh, how else can I say it?" He snapped his fingers, and a scribe appeared. "You're being let go, your department's being downsized, you're part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I've got more!" He finished as the scribe stuck the pink slip onto Yzma's nail.

"But-I-you-uh." She stuttered, looking between Kuzco and the pink slip. She then collapsed onto Kuzco's throne. "But Your Highness, I have been nothing if not loyal to the empire for-for-for many, many years." Yzma tried, looking up and smiling at Kuzco.

"Hey hey, everybody hits their stride," Kuzco paused, grinning at her. "you just hit yours fifty years ago." Choking back my laugh was harder than I thought it would be, and Kuzco flashed me a grin.

"So, who's in my chair?" He asked Yzma, leaning over her.

"Oh, oh, I know! Yzma! Yzma's in your chair, right?" Kronk said, looking like an excited child.

"Very good Kronk!" Kuzco pulled a cracker out of his robe. "Here, get the snack!" He tossed the cracker at Kronk.

"Got it!" Kronk said, going for the snack with his teeth, and diving off the platform after it when he missed. I flinched as Kronk hit the ground with a thud.

"Okay, you heard the man! Up, up, up!" Kuzco said to Yzma.

"I'm okay! I'm fine." Kronk shouted from the ground as Yzma got up out of the throne with an extremely irritated expression, muttering angrily to herself on the way down.

"Ah!" Kuzco sighed happily while he flopped into his chair. I stood to the side awkwardly, wondering what to do.

Kuzco suddenly snapped his fingers, and about 10 servants appeared with another huge throne. I gaped as they set it down to the right of Kuzco's.

It was pure gold, but it had little vines, pictures, and runes carved into the surface. It was skinnier than the other throne, but equally as impressive.

I ran my hand thoughtfully over one of the arms.

'_Well, he's not cheap with his Empress, at least._' I thought, eyes wide at the details and skill shown in the carvings. I was so engrossed in admiring the throne that I didn't notice Kuzco watching me until he spoke.

"You like?" He asked me, and I jumped slightly when I remembered I wasn't alone. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." I answered honestly, but then muttered under my breath. "Though I would be much more appreciative if I wasn't being forced into this."

"You wouldn't be forced if you stopped being difficult." He said, and I blinked; apparently, the saying was backwards with Kuzco. He may be stupid, but he's not deaf. "Ya know, everyone else may be servants, but _you_-now that your going to be my bride-are almost as important as me. You can do whatever you like; order around the servants, eat whenever and whatever you want, swim, bathe-you name it. As long as you don't do anything that I don't like, you're home-free." He said, reclining in his chair and closing his eyes while he spoke.

'_Home-free...except this isn't home, I'm a CARTOON, for crying out loud, and I'm not free.'_ I thought sadly. I was wondering if I could live a happier life trapped in a palace and rich, than dirt-poor and completely free. Probably not.

I shook the thoughts away, then spoke to Kuzco, sitting down reluctantly.

"Aren't you expecting someone?" He blinked at my words, then turned to door.

"Okay, show him in!" He called enthusiastically, and 30 seconds later, Pacha poked his head through the door uncertainly.

"Uh, afternoon, Your Highness...es" He added, catching sight of me at the last second. "I'm here because I received a summons t-"

"Hey, there he is! My main village man!" Kuzco interrupted him, grinning welcomingly.

"Um, Pacha. Anyway, I got this summons-" Pacha continued, only to be interrupted by Kuzco again.

"Pacha! That's right, you are just the man I wanted to see!" Kuzco said, leaning forward eagerly. Pacha looked up at him, confused.

"I am?" He asked, dumbfounded. I got ready to climb down the multitude of stairs, cringing.

"Word on the street is you can fix my problem." Kuzco said, then slide down one of the decorative ropes to the ground floor. "You can fix my problem, can't you?" Kuzco asked as I was walking down the steps. They're longer than they look, you know!

"Sure, I'll do what I can." Pacha answered him, obviously confused, but willing to help. I reached the bottom, and ended up right behind Kuzco. He walked up to Pacha, patting his shoulder.

"Good, good, that's just what I wanted to hear." He walked with Pacha over to a different room, gesturing for me to follow. Gritting my teeth, I did so.

"Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?" Kuzco asked Pacha, walking up to a curtained area in the middle of the room. I stood back by the door, muttering under my breath angrily.

"Well, I know we grow the crops that you use here at the palace. We also herd the llamas that you-" Pacha cut himself off as Kuzco pulled on a rope, revealing a miniature version of Pacha's village. "...my village?" Pacha asked, looking astounded by the little model.

"Oh yeah." Kuzco said. "You've got a pretty sweet little set up there on the top of that hill, don't ya, ahaha!" He continued, leaning on Pacha.

"Yup, my family has lived on that hilltop for the last six generations." Pacha said, smiling.

"Uh-huh. So tell me, where do you find you get the most sun?" Kuzco asked, gesturing at the hilltop.

"Oh, I'd say just on the other side of those trees." Pacha said, pushing Kuzco over to the side mentioned. "When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing." Pacha continued, obviously happy about getting to brag about his village.

Kuzco nodded, smiling happily. I shook my head sadly, knowing I couldn't help Pacha right now.

"Well that settles it." Kuzco said, clapping his hands together.

"Really?" Pacha asked.

"Yup, problem solved. Thanks for coming." Kuzco patted him on the back, then bent down to look at the model again.

"That's it? That's all you wanted me for?" Pacha asked, obviously confused.

"I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool." Kuzco said, brushing a bit of dirt off of the model before going to get the mini 'Kuzcotopia'.

"Uh...your pool?" Pacha asked, then jumped back as Kuzco slammed down the model 'Kuzcotopia' right on top of Pacha's mini house, crushing it.

"Boo-yah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia, my ultimate summer getaway! Complete with water slide!" Kuzco exclaimed, attaching the mini water slide with a flourish.

"What?" Pacha asked, looking shocked. I looked sadly at him. Even though I knew his village would be fine, I still hated his part.

"Isn't it great? It's my birthday gift to me!" Kuzco said, then hugged the model. "I'm so happy!"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-I don't understand how this could happen." Pacha said, still shocked.

"Well, let me clear it up for you." Kuzco said, now leaning against 'Kuzcotopia'. "At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I give the word, and your town will be destroyed to make way for this!" Kuzco explained, pressing a button on 'Kuzcotopia' and singing along with the little tune.

He then walked over to Pacha, who was trying to put a roof back on one of his mini village's houses. Kuzco knocked it out of his hand, and it shattered on the floor.

"So if I were you, I'd pick up some change of address forms on the way home." Kuzco said, examining his nails.

"But, um, where will _we_ live?" Pacha asked, making a desperate and confused gesture.

"Hmm... Don't know, don't care. How's that?" Kuzco said, grinning, then started to walk away.

"Oh, but wait, you can't-" Pacha was cut off by the guards, who slammed their spears in front of him, blocking his way. Kuzco stopped, looking back at Pacha.

"Oh, but I can. Just ask my little bride-to-be." Kuzco said, gesturing to me. Pacha looked to me desperately, obviously hoping I could stop Kuzco. I sighed.

"Well...you know, there's bound to be more sunny places out there for your pool." I tried, hoping to sway Kuzco. He turned back around to face me, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Just like there is bound to be a more interesting girl out there than you?" He asked me, and I flinched slightly at the reminder of my forced marriage. He smiled, then turned back to Pacha.

"When I give the word, your little town thingy will be bye-bye." Kuzco said, grabbing Pacha's collar. "Bye-bye!" Kuzco said, waving, and the guards began to drag Pacha away, him protesting the whole way. "Boo-hoo."

Kuzco cracked his fingers, turning around with a flourish, grinning.

I was already walking away from the room to look around, to change, _anything_ to get away from the spoiled emperor.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Kuzco shouted after me, and I picked up my pace, just barely keeping myself from breaking into a run. I heard Kuzco snap his fingers, and my path was blocked by guards. I stopped, gritting my teeth. I refused to look at him, for fear that I might start crying.

"You know, if you'd stop being so difficult about this, we'd get along great." Kuzco said from behind me. I stayed silent. Kuzco sighed, and apparently sent the guards away. They left, and I was left with a clear path to freedom.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I can have the guards on you before you reach the steps." Kuzco said, and I finally spoke, turning around.

"Okay, I have to know. What is the point of having _me_ specifically as your bride? I mean, there's got to be someone prettier, or more interesting, or even _willing_, for that matter." I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest in a frustrated gesture. Kuzco walked up to me.

"I chose _you_, and whatever I want, I get. Got that, little miss Kara?" He asked, looking smugly at me.

"Kylie. If you're going to force me to marry you, at least get my name right." I said flatly, glaring at him. He grinned.

"So, you'll stop being difficult?" He stated more than asked, and I sighed, then took a deep breath. I stared at him for a minute, then resigned myself to this. Besides, I was just making a big deal out of nothing. He would learn to be less selfish by the end of the movie; not enough time to force me to marry him.

"Fine. But you will not treat me like an object." I stated, feeling like I had just given away my life, despite my previous thoughts. Kuzco raised an eyebrow.

"You're ordering me around?" He asked, a slight edge in his voice. I shrugged.

"No. That's only if you want me to be nice." I said, still looking him straight in the eye. He looked at me for a while, then shrugged.

"Alright. I'll only do this once, so you better keep your side of the deal." Kuzco told me, putting out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it for a second, then, all instincts screaming at me, shook it. He grinned.

"Alrighty!" He said. He looked like he was about to say something else, then was interrupted by a servant.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." The servant said, and Kuzco turned to look at him. "The emperor's adviser, Yzma, has invited you to dinner." Kuzco grinned.

"Great! Tell her I'll be there in two hours." Kuzco said, walking off, probably to get ready. I frowned. What was I supposed to do?

"The future empress is also invited." The servant continued before Kuzco was out of earshot, and the emperor nodded, snapping his fingers. Within moments, the servants from before were surrounding me. I jumped slightly at their speed.

"Right! You have two hours to yourself, Kimi." Kuzco said. "Here's some servants for when you get ready. Dress casual, but not too casual." He said, beginning to walk off.

"My name is Kylie!" I shouted after him, and he raised his hand in a dismissive gesture. I bit my tongue to stop myself from cursing at him. "Right, then." I said to myself, and the servants led me to what I presumed to be my room. I walked inside, looking over the over-expensively decorated room, and cringing at all the gold.

"Can I have an hour to myself?" I asked the nearest servant, and they nodded.

"We'll be back in an hour, then." The elder servant said, looking at me knowingly. I nodded, then watched as they all walked out the door. I waited for a minute to make sure they had really left, then sat down on the bed.

I stared blankly at the wall for a moment, then broke down sobbing into my hands.

* * *

**Please review! It's food for my soul!**


	4. Wine and Extract of Llama

**Many thanks to those who reviewed! Replies to reviews:**

**MysteryGirl: Yep! Once again, this thing is already written! And really; who would want to be forced to marry a selfish masculist-or really, a 'I'm better than everyone'-ist. You would never want to be engaged to Kuzco _against your wil_l, do you mean? Because, my friend, this _is_ a Romance story.  
And don;t worry-I was trying to make her situation both laughable and not at the same time. It seems I have succeeded! **

**KingdomHeartsFreak: Thank you, thank you! I'm also pretty into the 'person from real world somehow ends up in cartoon' scenario. I actually haven't written a story with any other plot line*sheepish smile* Wait, dude? I, my friend, am not a 'dude'.**

**Unknown: For most of the movie, yeah. That's why I made her seventeen-I think it could be a little weird if he were dating a 14 or 15 year old.**

**Once again, thanks to you three for reviewing, and hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

After the first hour had gone by, all traces of my tears were gone. Only the eldest servant seemed to see.

For the next forty minutes, I was primped and preened so that I look gorgeous, but toned down a little afterwards so that I still looked casual...well, as casual as one can be when they were the emperor's bride-to-be.

I stood looking at myself in the mirror. Not too much had changed from my original outfit, which is why I questioned the length of time it took to get me like this. The servants all assured me that the forty minutes was necessary, but I wasn't convinced.

My entire outfit was the same, except for the curly tail thing that had dragged behind me; it had been removed. I had somehow convinced the servants to let me re-tie my sash loosely around my neck. I had told them that it was a family heirloom, but truthfully, I just wanted something to distinguish myself from Kuzco's image.

And for something to strangle when Kuzco got on my nerves.

After ten minutes of relaxing free time, I was walked by guards to where Kuzco was. It seemed he didn't trust me quite yet, even though I had made a deal.

"Ooh, perfect! But what's with the shawl?" Kuzco asked when he saw me, raising an eyebrow at the mentioned accessory. I shrugged slightly, one hand clasped around the coin.

"It's important to me." I said, holding myself tall. Kuzco shrugged, then snapped his fingers. I blinked when no servants appeared.

He was looking at me like he was expecting something.

"I'm new, remember? What am I supposed to do?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He sighed.

"You're supposed to walk by my side." He told me, walking off down a hallway. I hurried to catch up, muttering under my breath.

Eventually, we reached a door deep in the castle, decorated with a creepy upside-down cat...fish...thing. It must be Yzma's place.

Kuzco strutted up to the door, kicking it open.

"Boom, bam, baby!" He said, striking a pose. "Let's get to the grub! I am one hungry king of the world!" He continued, spinning his chair around and sitting down. I walked in behind him, sitting down in my place, and heaved a sigh.

"So...no hard feelings about being let go?" Kuzco asked, rubbing some dirt out of his eye and flicking it away. Yzma forced a smile.

"None whatsoever." Yzma was literally lying through her teeth, but Kuzco seemed to be oblivious.

"Kronk, get the Emperor and his bride a drink." Yzma said, laughing forcibly. Kronk nodded and went to do just that, when his face lit up with realization.

"Drink. Riiiiiiiiight." He said, winking very obviously at Yzma, who raised an eyebrow. He then went over to fix the 'poisoned' drinks, the sounds of pouring and of two small explosions the only things that could be heard. Kronk smiled nervously and walked over to Kuzco, turning the serving tray around so that one drink-still smoking-was closest to Kuzco. "Your Highness." He said, offering the try to Kuzco. The Emperor sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" He asked, and Kronk gasped.

"My spinach puffs!" Kronk said, rushing into the kitchen so fast Yzma's hat and neck puff-thing blew in the wind he created, the drink tray forgotten. There was an awkward silence afterwards, and Kuzco picked up his fork and flicked it. He then coughed awkwardly.

"Sooooooo...he seems...nice." Kuzco said to break the silence. Yzma laughed awkwardly.

"He is." She replied.

"He's, what, in his late twenties?" Kuzco asked to keep the silence at bay.

"I'm not sure." Yzma said, forcing another fake smile. "So, you're the future Empress, miss...?" Yzma let the statement trail off into a question, looking pointedly at me.

"Kylie. Kylie Mabels." I told her my name, pulling my shawl closer around me. Yeesh, she _was_ scary beyond all reason, especially when smiling like that.

"Kylie Mabels. So, anything particularly wonderful about you that caught the emperors attention?" Yzma asked me, and I looked at Kuzco.

"Uh, hello. Have you ever seen anyone like her before? Girl's like her are going to be all the rage soon, and I want to be the first to have one." Kuzco said, gaining enthusiasm as he spoke.

I straightened up. Kuzco had just broken his end of the deal. One more time, and I walk out.

"Saved 'em!" Kronk exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen with a steaming plate of spinach puffs. We all broke out in congratulations and repetitions of 'very good'.

"Watch it. They're still hot." Kronk said, then began to put the spinach puffs on little plates. Yzma cleared her throat loudly, twice.

"Ahem. Kronk, the Emperor and Kylie need their drinks." Yzma said, smiling. Those forced smiles were _really_ beginning to creep me out.

"Right." Kronk said, then he got it. "Oh-riiiiight." Kronk reached for the drinks, then hesitated, moving his hand over each one, and stopping. He then grinned nervously, grabbed the tray, and ran back to the drink-making counter. Yzma smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Hey, Kronky, everything okay back there?" Kuzco asked, obviously waiting for his drink.

"Oh, uh-" The sound of pouring. "The drinks were a bit on the-" More pouring, coupled with four small explosions. "-warm side." I watched Kronk pick up the tray, and he walked over to us. "Heh-heh. Hey, did you see that sky today? Talk about blue."

"Yes, Kronk. Riveting." Yzma said as Kronk passed us our drinks and grabbed his own. Yzma then raised her cup. "A toast to the Emperor!" Kuzco picked up his cup, and I reluctantly did the same. "Love live Kuzco!"

Kuzco spun his cup on his finger like a basketball for a bit, then drunk. I heard Kronk talking to Yzma.

"Don't drink the wine. Poison!" He accented this with a quick fake death. When Yzma thought I wasn't looking, she dumped her drink in a nearby plant. Kronk made it look like he was drinking it, but was really pouring it on his shoulder.

I looked at my drink for a couple of seconds, wondering if I should actually do this, but I saw Yzma was starting to look suspicious. So I drank.

'_Wine and extract of llama. _Never_ doing that again.'_ I thought, stopping after the cup was half empty. I had trouble keeping the grimace off of my face, settling for a small cough.

"Ah. Tasty!" Kuzco finished gulping his drink, slamming his cup down.

He then fell face-first into his plate.

Had I not known what was happening, I would've thought that my mind had gone blank for a moment. As I came back, there was a light stinging sensation all over my face, alerting me that I had just slammed into my plate.

"Okay!" I heard Kuzco beside me, and I saw Yzma blink in confusion. "What were we saying?" He asked, smiling.

"Uh-uh-we were just making a toast to your long and health..." Yzma stopped speaking when Kuzco's ears transformed. I made my eyes wide and raised both my eyebrows so to not look suspicious. "...healthy rule." Yzma finished, laughing nervously.

"Right." Kuzco's neck grew fur and longer as he spoke. "So, what're you gonna do? I mean, you've been around here a long time, and I really mean a long time," Yzma reached for the broccoli and hit two pieces together in an obvious gesture. "um, I thought it might be difficult for someone of your age" His right hand then turned into a llama's hoof, and I blinked in fake surprise, letting my mouth fall open slightly. "adjusting to life in the private sector." Kuzco raised his cup.

"Hey, Kronk, can you top me off, pal? Be a friend?" His face now turned into the llama face, and I stifled a giggle. That was always my favorite one. "Ahaha. Now about finding the new work"

"Hit him on the head!" Yzma said under her breath, hitting the broccoli together harder. I could tell Kronk wasn't getting it.

"That's-that's gonna be tough." Kuzco continued, his left hand now turning into a hoof. I acted shocked and slightly scared. Kronk held up the tray of broccoli.

"More broccoli?" He asked Yzma. She sighed angrily and threw the broccoli to the side. She then smacked her fist to her palm in the universal sign for 'knock 'em out.' Kronk realized it, and I pretended to be preoccupied with Kuzco's transformation.

"Because you're...you know." Kuzco had kept rattling on while this was happening. "Let's face it, you're no spring chicken, and I mean that in the best possible way-" He was cut off as Kronk whacked him in the head with the broccoli plate. I jumped back at the loud noise.

"A llama? He's supposed to be dead!" Yzma shouted, standing over Kuzco. Kronk rubbed his head.

"You wanted to kill him?" I my voice was completely shocked, making it seem like I had no idea what was going on. Yzma and Kronk looked at me, and I felt my ears tingle slightly. I put my hand up to the side of my head and felt a long, fury ear. I gaped.

"Uh-oh." Kronk said, looking at Yzma for what to do. I looked at my right hand-a hoof. Yzma grabbed the plate and smashed it across the back of my head, and I felt myself slammed into blackness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now please _review_~!**


	5. Llama llama!

**Thanks to LifesLite and Reah for reviewing!**

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

I felt myself slowly gaining consciousness, shaken awake by a small movement beside me. I blinked away the stars and shapes swimming in front of my eyes, shifting in my uncomfortable position. I couldn't see anything, the area around me black.

"Huh?" I heard, slightly muffled. There was suddenly light blinding me, and I felt my neck stretch out from it's cramped position and into cold night air. Strange...my neck feels longer.

"Oooooh." I groaned, and heard someone beside me do the same. I felt a hand on my neck, running through my fur as if petting me. Wait a minute...fur?

"Where'd you two come from, little guys?" I heard a familiar voice say. I shook my head, trying to pinpoint the voice. I felt movement beside me, and another familiar voice.

"No...touchy." It said, and I was shocked out of my dizzy stupor by a shout.

"Ah! Demon llamas!" The first voice yelled, and I saw the person-Pacha-scrambling back.

"Demon llamas? Where?" I looked over to find Kuzco staring horrifiedly at me. He then screamed, and I, still freaked out, screamed as well.

"Aah!" Kuzco scrambled out of the sack we were in...wait, what?

Oh, yeah... Anyway, he scrambled out of the bag, tripped over his own hooves since he was running on two legs, and tumbled into the fence nearby. He ended upside-down, hanging off the fence. "Ow, my head.."

"Okay, demon llamas." Pacha said from between us, keeping a hand out in each of our directions as if to halt us. "Just take it easy. I mean you no harm." He said, enunciating each word carefully. I stood up from my place on the ground, almost immediately falling back down on my wobbling back legs.

"What are you talking about-" Kuzco started, then recognized Pacha. "-oh, wait, I know you. You're that whiny peasant." Kuzco said irately.

"Emperor Kuzco?" Pacha asked him, eyes widening with realization and shock.

"Yeah. Who do you think you were talking to?" Kuzco said, glaring at Pacha. Pacha turned around to look at me.

"You're...the Empress?" He asked me slowly, and I shook my head, trying to feel my legs.

"Not quite. I'm Kuzco's 'bride-to-be'." I answered, putting heavy venom on the 'bride-to-be' part. He looked back and forth between us.

"Um..how did-um..you don't..look like the emperor and empress." Pacha said, gesturing to Kuzco. I picked myself off the ground, wobbling unsteadily on four hoofed feet.

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?" Kuzco replied venomously.

"Uh...oh...do this.." Pacha said, wriggling the fingers on his right hand and pointing to his right hand with his left. Kuzco raised an eyebrow.

"What is this, some kind of little game you country folk like to-" Kuzco lifted his hoof up and tried to do the same thing, cutting himself off with a gasp when he realized he had hooves. "It can't be! Aah!" He ran over to the well by Pacha's fence, gasping again when he saw that he was a llama. "Aah! Aah! My face! My beautiful, beautiful face!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Pacha whispered trying to calm him down. I walked slowly over to the well to get a look at my reflection, ignoring Kuzco's freak-out session. I looked over the side of the well, gasping slightly at myself.

I looked like Kuzco, but my body's figure was curvier and less lanky. I was a little smaller than he was, and like him, I had the two parts to my fur that gave the appearance of clothes. From my head down was brown fur, varying in shades and highlights like my human hair. The other fur around my body was a deep, sleek black, much darker than Kuzco's dull brownish-black.

All my fur was thicker and softer-looking than Kuzco's, and poofed up a bit more. Like Kuzco, I had skin on my face, lower arms and lower legs. My hooves were actually a startling white, a colour I hadn't seen on llama's before. My tail-a tail!-curled down slightly like a cat's, stopping at about five inches long.

I also noticed that my blue and silver sash was still tied around my neck, giving me some semblance of clothing.

Come to think of it, both of our clothes were completely fine during the actual transformation. Did that mean yzma had our clothes taken off of us? That thought made a shiver crawl down my spine.

I shook my head out of that slightly creepy thought, looking once more at my reflection.

All in all, I was a much prettier llama than Kuzco was. Not to brag or anything.

I was snapped back into the current conversation by the sound of Kuzco punching himself in the face. I jumped back, startled.

"I'm tryin' to figure that out, okay?" Kuzco snapped at Pacha, trying to stand on his two back legs. He then fell on the ground, freaking out again. "I can't remember. I can't remember anything." He stopped, looking at Pacha.

"Wait a minute. I remember you. I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was and then you got mad at me. Oh!" Kuzco slapped his hooves to his face, glaring at Pacha. "And you turned me into a llama!"

"What? No, I did not." Pacha defended, sounding insulted.

"Yes, and then you kidnapped me." Kuzco kept up with the accusatorial.

"Why would I kidnap a llama?" Pacha exclaimed, throwing his arms out.

"I have no idea! You're the criminal mastermind, not me." Kuzco said, getting all up in Pacha's face.

"What?" Pacha said, getting closer to Kuzco as well. Kuzco thought about it for a second.

"Hmm. You're right. That's giving you way too much credit." He said, walking away from Pacha. I chose this moment to cut in.

"The last thing I remember is going to that dinner with Yzma." I said to Kuzco, knowing that, if the movie stayed true, he wouldn't even think about the possibility that Yzma was behind this. He looked at me.

"Kylie?" He asked me, looking shocked. _'Well, at least he has my name down.'_ I thought snidely. "Oh, yeah...I remember that. I must've drank too much wine." He said, rubbing his chin. I smacked my hoof to my face.

"Okay, we have to get back to the palace. Yzma's got that 'secret lab'," At this Kuzco made his hooves into quotation marks."I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change us back." He said, snapping his hooves for emphasis.

"Hey, you." Kuzco said to Pacha, leaning on the fence for support as he tried to stand again on his hind legs. "No time to waste. Let's go." Pacha had a conflicted look on his face, like he torn between two choices. "Hey, Tiny, I want to get out of this body. Wouldn't you? Now, let's go."

"Build your summer house somewhere else." Pacha said decisively. Kuzco turned back to Pacha wobbly.

"You wanna run that by me again?" He said threateningly.

"I can't let you go back unless you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else." Pacha said, completely serious. I looked back and forth between the two, shaking my head.

"Hmm. I got a little secret for you. Come here." Pacha leaned towards Kuzco. "No, closer." Pacha leaned in closer. "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!" Kuzco yelled in his ear, glaring at Pacha.

"Then I guess I can't take you back." Pacha said, rubbing his ear and folding his arms over his chest. Kuzco started to wobble away.

"Fine. I don't need you. I can find my own way back." Kuzco said, finally getting on all fours and starting down the path.

"I wouldn't recommend it. It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way." Pacha ran in front of Kuzco, trying to change his mind.

"Nice try, pal." Kuzco said, walking past him.

"No, really, I'm telling you, there are jaguars and snakes and quicksand!" Pacha tried to warn Kuzco, but the idiotic llama just kept walking.

"I'm not listening." Kuzco sang, continuing down the path. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not kidding. Listen, you cannot go in there." Pacha tried once last time, cupping his hand over his mouth to amplify his voice.

"La la la. Oh, heh heh. Still not listening." Kuzco kept singing, completely ignoring Pacha's warnings.

"Aw, you...Fine. Fine. Go ahead!" Pacha shouted at Kuzco, and crossed his arms. "If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia. Takes care of my problem. Hmm." Pacha said, the looked at me. I looked from him to Kuzco, then sighed.

"We're both gonna die." I grumbled, following the trail to catch up with Kuzco.

"You think he can actually find his way back? You'll both die." Pacha said to me, and I huffed.

"No. If Kuzco can find his way back by himself is like me marrying him willingly. Not gonna happen anytime soon." Pacha raised an eyebrow, confused. "But I can't just let him go out there by himself." I told Pacha, gaining speed slightly to get to Kuzco faster.

Risking a quick look back, I saw a guilty and torn look on Pacha's face.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn! Cliffhang-well, not really. But it still makes you want to read more, yes? Please, please, _please_ review!**


	6. The Kiss of Life

**Thanks very much to Catherine for reviewing! Reply to her review:**

**;D Trust me, the best way to get people to update is the butter them up. And yeah, Kylie is a firm believer in the twisted version of the 'treat others the way you want to be treated' code. Which basically means she'll treat them nice at first, but if they treat her not-so-nicely, she'll "assume" they want to be treated the same.**

**You haven't watched the movie yet? You should! It's really good! ...Well, it is a Disney movie, but I still love it!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

"Kuzco!" I shouted, walking into the jungle just after Kuzco had. The aforementioned llama turned around, looking exasperated when he saw me.

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd catch up." He said to me, stopping for a minute so that I could walk beside him. I caught up, breathing heavily.

"You could've waited for me." I said through my gasps. He rolled his eyes.

"The emperor waits for no one." Kuzco said snootily. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Then what was that just now?" I asked him, now that I had my breath back.

"Well-uh..." He said, obviously looking for an excuse. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Thought so. So, Oh Mighty Emperor," Heavy sarcasm. "do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked, looking around at the slightly creepy jungle.

"Ha ha. Please. I'm the emperor, and as such, I'm born with an innate sense of direction." I stayed silent, allowing him to finish. "Okay, where am I?" He looked around, his ears flattening against his head. A creak echoed through the area, and Kuzco whipped his head toward the spider web I had noticed earlier.

I looked away. This part always creeped me out.

"Help me! Help me! Help me!" I heard the fly scream, and then there was a sickening crunching sound, and it went silent. Kuzco had a freaked out looked on his face.

"Okay, that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen." He said, looking around again.

"Yzma's freakier." I said flatly, looking around for Bucky. Kuzco nodded.

"Yeah, but-aah!" Kuzco jumped slightly, hearing a rustling in the bushes. I acted frightened as well, but was really watching the spot where Bucky would appear. The bushes all around us rustled, and Kuzco looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The rustling moved to the spot where I was looking, and Bucky jumped out. Kuzco glared at him.

"Hmm. What do you want?" Kuzco asked bitterly, and Bucky chattered cutely and held out an acorn. "Oh, for me?" Kuzco said sweetly. Bucky smiled cutely. "Why, I don't know what to say." Kuzco continued, taking the acorn. Bucky chattered modestly. Kuzco threw the acorn at Bucky, hitting him in the head. "Hit the road, Bucky!"

"Ow!" Bucky said, rubbing his head and muttering to himself.

"Kuzco! He was just trying to be nice!" I said, walking over to Bucky and rubbing his head gently. The squirrel huffed and turned away from Kuzco.

"It's just a squirrel." Kuzco said, then grabbed one of my arms-legs now, I guess-and dragged me away. "He'll liv-aaah!" He tripped down into a hole in the ground, dragging me with him. We fell through several layers of branches, finally landing in a hard stop in the middle of a jaguars' nest. Kuzco got up, and I covered his mouth before he could scream.

"Shhh!" I whispered harshly, letting him go. He stood up straighter and walked between me and the branch that Bucky was probably standing on. Sure enough, I heard the sounds of a balloon being blown up and formed into a llama. I even heard the 'fwak' sound of the needle being pulled off of the branch.

"No, no. No, no, no, no." I heard Kuzco say desperately, the the sound of Bucky making a sound of agreement. "No, no. No, don't." Kuzco tried, and I heard the needle being held up to the balloon. I walked around Kuzco.

"Wait-" It was too late. The sound of a balloon popping echoed across the clearing, but the jaguars didn't wake up. I sighed in relief.

"Ha!" I heard Kuzco yell. That woke them up, and the next second, we were surrounded by growling jaguars.

We ran, jumping over bushes and roots, and almost falling off of a small cliff. Kuzco hit his neck on a branch that I ducked, flinging him up into the air and onto a jaguars back.

The jaguar growled and dug his heels into the ground. Kuzco went flying into me, and we both went flying to the edge of a cliff.

The jaguars cornered us, growling. Wow, such a wide vocabulary, eh?

Ahem. Anyway, we were cornered at the edge of a tall cliff by killer jaguars. Seconds later, Kuzco echoes my thoughts out loud.

"You killer jaguars..." Kuzco spoke, then backed up to the edge of the cliff, nearly slipping off. "...whoa!" The jaguars closed in on us, and we prepared for our last moments.

Then suddenly, we heard a typical 'Tarzan' yell coming from our right side. We looked to the right, and saw Pacha swinging towards us on a vine. When Kuzco recognized him, he gave the jaguars a smug look.

Pacha swung right towards the jaguars, who dodged and watched him fly by. We all watched him kick wildly for a bit, then went back to our previous occupations.

I then suddenly had the feeling of weightlessness, and we were all swinging on a vine with Pacha holding on to us. I found myself screaming along with Kuzco.

"Don't worry, Your Highnesses. I gotcha. You're safe now." Pacha reassured. The next second, the vine caught on a log and sent us whirling around it. When it stopped, we were all tied up.

"Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this to me, might be considered kind of a step back, wouldn't you say?" Kuzco said, looking at me right beside him. I had a flat 'of course' look on my face.

"No, no, no. It's-it's okay. This-this is all right. We can figure this out." Pacha reassured us again, and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, the log we were tied to made a cracking sound, bending slightly.

"I hate you." Kuzco said flatly, and I prepared for the fall and the river rapids. The entire log snapped at the base, and we were sent tumbling down.

"Noooo!" Pacha yelled on the way down, while Kuzco and I yelled the typical 'Aaaaah!' The bottom of the log crashed against a cliff side standing out, and we all 'ow'd. Then the top crashed against another protruding cliff face, and then rolled along a slope into the river.

We were all under water for a moment; luckily, I had remembered this part and had taken a deep breath just before we went under. The log popped back up, and we went with the current towards the rapids.

The log crashed against the rocks on Kuzco's side every time. It was on his left, so that I was never bashed against the rocks. Had I not still been feeling the impact, I would've grinned at Disney's revenge.

We were then flung into a slightly calmer portion of the water, all of us coughing up water and taking deep breaths.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm getting all funned out." Kuzco said bitterly, and I nodded silently in agreement.

"Uh-oh." Pacha said. I straightened up, taking the next line before Kuzco did.

"Don't tell us. We're about to go over a huge waterfall." I said flatly.

"Yep." Pacha replied.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Kuzco asked.

"Most likely." Pacha replied again, all of us keeping that same flat tone of voice.

"Bring it on." Kuzco and I said at the same time, looking straight forward. As we went over, Kuzco yelled. "Boo-yahahaha! Whoo!" We then crashed into the water, the force of the impact shattering the log we were tied to.

I burst to the surface, gasping for air. A few meters away, I saw Pacha come up as well. He looked to his side, and gasped. He then dived down after something, probably Kuzco.

Pacha surfaced closer to shore, and dragged Kuzco to land. I swam towards them quietly, not wanting to miss this. Pacha pressed his ear to Kuzco's neck, listening for a heartbeat. Not finding one, he sat up a bit.

"Your Highness. Your Highness, can you hear me?" Pacha spoke to Kuzco, lifting up one of his ears. Kuzco didn't respond. "Oh, boy. Come on, breathe." Pacha exclaimed, smacking Kuzco a few times.

"Breathe!" When Kuzco still didn't respond, Pacha sighed. "Ooh, why me?" He said, looking desperate.

Pacha lifted up Kuzco face, wiped his hands on his shawl, and opened Kuzco mouth. Kuzco's tongue popped out of his mouth, and apparently, he had bad breath, because Pacha quickly drew back.

"Ooh! All right!" Pacha said, leaning down over Kuzco and taking a deep breath. Just as Pacha got close, Kuzco woke up.

"Aah!" The llama shouted, jumping back. Pacha yelled and jumped back as well. They both spat and wiped off their mouths, gagging. They stopped for a bit, and turned back to look at each other.

"Ug!" They both shouted at the same time, turning away. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing so hard my sides hurt. The two looked at me, still spiting. I walked out of the water, shaking most of the water from my fur.

"Oh, man! That was hilarious!" I said between bouts of laughter. They glared at me, both accidentally catching sight of each other and flinching away disgustedly. I howled.

* * *

**XD "Kiss of Life" indeed.**


	7. A FireLit Conversation

**Hey again! I, personally, am really liking this 'get a review, give a chapter thing'. The again, I guess for you guys it's a 'give a review, get a chapter', eh?**

**Thanks very much to the four who reviewed! Replies to those reviews:**

**MysteryGirl: I told you so! And yeah, I guess it is the first one where my character has been turned into an animal.**

**KingdomHeartsFreak: Yep! XD 0.o Oops, I didn't even notice that. I'll be sure to fix it. Thanks for pointing that out to me!**

**Unknown: Well, wo knows? Screwing with Disney could make the world explode XD And I agree; if I were turned into an animal, I definitely wouldn't want to be a llama.**

**Reah: Well, I did the best that I could in making change about as fast as Kuzco's attitude did in the movie. Have any suggestions to make it smoother?**

**And that's it! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"For the last time, it was not a kiss." Pacha said to Kuzco and I while trying to build a fire. I was over to the side, still sniggering under my breath as I wrung out my sash. Kuzco was currently rinsing his mouth out with water.

"Well, whatever you call it," Kuzco said, then spat out the water in his mouth, putting out Pacha's newly made fire "...it was disgusting. And if you would've done what I ordered you to do in the first place, we all could've been spared your little kiss of life." Kuzco said, shaking his fur clear of water and putting the fire out again.

"Aw!" Pacha yelled, glaring now at the damp log instead of Kuzco.

"You can't really blame him, Kuzco. I mean, I wouldn't have helped you if you were just going to destroy my home." I said, flinching slightly on the word 'home.' Kuzco snorted haughtily.

"I bet you didn't even have a home before you came to the palace." He said snottily, and I glared at him.

"I don't have a _home_ at the palace, bucko." I snapped, then turned around to put my back to Kuzco, and laid down.

"What do you mean? You live there now, Kylie-girl." Kuzco said, shaking his fur off and putting out Pacha's fire again. "Well, now that's he's here, he will take us back to the palace. I'll have Yzma change us back, and then I'll start construction on Kuzcotopia. Oh, yeah." Kuzco spoke from the ground, making a miniature 'Kuzcotopia' out of rocks and a small leaf.

"Okay, now, look, I think we got off on the wrong foot here." Pacha said, standing up and walking over to Kuzco.

"Mm-hmm." Kuzco hummed distractedly, grabbing Pacha's shawl off of a branch and beginning to dry himself off with it.

"I just think that if you really thought about it, you'd decide to build your home on a different hilltop." Pacha tried.

"And why would I do that?" Kuzco asked, bored, throwing Pacha's shawl onto the fire, putting it out for a third time.

"Because...deep down, I think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire village out of their homes just for you." Pacha said, still trying futilely to change Kuzco's mind.

"And that's...bad?" Kuzco asked him sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. Nobody's that heartless." Pacha said, smiling slightly.

"Mmm. Now take me back." Kuzco ordered him, completely disregarding Pacha's argument. Pacha gasped.

"What? Wait, wait. How can you be this way? All you care about is building you summer home and filling it with stuff for you." Pacha exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Doy. Me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You-and the little miss brat over there-are the only two that don't seem to be with the program, eh, Pacha, Kylie?" Kuzco said, getting all up in Pacha's face.

"You know what? Someday, you're going to wind up all alone, and you'll have nobody to blame but yourself." Pacha said wisely. Kuzco considered that for a second.

"Thanks for that. I'll log that away. Now, for the final time, I order you to take us back to the palace." Kuzco ordered.

"Looks to me like you're stuck out here, because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back." Pacha said decisively, then walked back to make a fire. Kuzco began to walk away the other way.

"Because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back. Me, me, me. Moo, moo, moo." Kuzco said, then found an acorn and threw it at Pacha. Pacha turned around to look at him. "Huh? What? I didn't do anything I didn't-Kylie's throwing stuff."

"Don't drag me into this." I cut in, not moving from my curled up spot. Kuzco shot me a glare, then continued.

"You gonna build a fire or what? What's going on?" Kuzco said, playing dumb. He then turned around and walked to a spot to lay down. I was laying about in the middle of the other two, so I could hear both of them speak quietly.

"He's never going to change his mind." Pacha sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Ohh, how am I ever going to get out of here?" Kuzco sighed sadly, curling up.

About a half-hour later, it had gotten much colder. Kuzco was shivering, teeth chattering wildly and him breathing heavily to keep warm. I saw Pacha look at him and sigh, then got up. He walked over to Kuzco, took off his shawl, and draped it over the shivering llama.

Pacha was nearly back to the fire when Kuzco's eyes popped open. His head went up, and he watched Pacha sit back down. He had a horribly guilty look on his face when he dropped his head and closed his eyes.

I waited a few minuted until I saw sure Kuzco had fallen asleep, then got up and walked over to Pacha.

"You mind?" I asked softly. Pacha jumped slightly, looking over at me.

"Oh-no, no. Go ahead." He said, gesturing to the fire. I walked over and sat down on the other side of the fire from him, curling up against the cold.

"Give him a chance." I said to Pacha, looking straight at him. He looked up at me.

"What?" He asked. Probably just for me to repeat it.

"Kuzco. He's been treated like a rich, spoiled emperor for his entire life, I'm willing to bet. He doesn't know any other way to act, and people rise to meet expectations, no matter how small." I told him, laying my head down on the ground. Pacha blinked.

"Yeah, I figured." He sighed, rubbing his head. He then looked back up at me. "Wait, 'you're willing to bet'? You mean you don't know?" He asked me.

"Well, no." Well, yes, but Pacha didn't need to know of my inter-dimensional travels. "I just met Kuzco today, literally. He decided I was better than all the bride candidates, so he picked me. I wasn't even a candidate, just hiding after accidentally finding my way into the palace." I admitted sleepily, closing my eyes to block out the light of the fire.

"Well, did you tell him you didn't want to marry him?" Pacha asked me, obviously thinking Kuzco wasn't heartless enough to force me to marry him.

"You remember when Kuzco had the guards drag you away?" I asked him, and the silence I heard was answer enough. "He did the same thing to me, except to make sure I stayed _inside_ the palace." I told him, starting to get drowsy.

"That's terrible!" Pacha's voice pulled me back from the edge of sleep, and I opened one eye. "Did you try to run away?" He asked.

"'I wouldn't if I were you. I can have the guards on you before you reach the steps.'" I repeated what Kuzco had said to me after Pacha had been 'escorted' out. "Where would I go?" I asked him, looking up to the stars instinctively.

"Home, to your family. Or to your lover, or friends." Pacha said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No home, my family died when I was about 7. No one would want even to be friends with an orphan, much less lovers." I said bitterly, then shook my head, calming myself down.

"Sorry. Force of habit, to get all defensive like that." I apologized.

"It's fine. So, you have no friends, no family? No one to love?" He asked gently, making it obvious that I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to.

"Nope. Was all taken from me at 7, and all the other kids at the orphanage were either really young, or my age and completely bitter." I told him, watching the fire.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I huffed.

"Why do people apologize for things that aren't their fault?" I asked him, then cut him off before he could speak. "It's fine. What happened happened, and it's never going to change." I left it at that, closing my eyes to try to sleep.

Pacha left me alone after that, obviously thinking about all I had to say.

After a while I drifted off, not noticing Kuzco, who had woken up when I got up, watching me guiltily.

* * *

**Aaaaaannnndddd, there's the next chapter! Please please please review!**


	8. The Bridge

**Thanks to Reah for reviewing!**

**Reah: That's good! And as for writing another story; well, I already have ideas for at least ten more, and have started at least five different ones already. I may do one for those(Princess and the Frog is on the "need to get an idea for" list.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, only blurs of colors coming to me at first. After a couple of blinks, I saw the remains of the fire.

Getting up, I shivered at the cold morning air. I quickly stretched, trying to warm up, then shook my matted fur out. Walking around a bit, I saw Pacha at a pond nearby, splashing cold water on his face. Kuzco was walking towards him, shawl in his mouth. I stopped, close enough to see them, but far enough so that I couldn't hear them. I already knew what they were going to say, but I kept out of range so that it couldn't really be considered eavesdropping.

Kuzco handed the shawl over to Pacha, and there was a bit of small conversation. Then as Kuzco spoke, Pacha began to get a disbelieving look on his face. Pacha spoke, and Kuzco seemed to mutter something. Pacha continued, raising an eyebrow, and Kuzco nodded quickly. Pacha leaned in to Kuzco, giving him a hard look, then stuck out his hand.

Kuzco lifted his hoof to shake, and Pacha pulled back, speaking. There was a moment of tense silence, then Kuzco shook Pacha's hand. Pacha smiled, shaking Kuzco's hoof enthusiastically. I started to walk over when Pacha got up, making it look like I just saw them. Pacha pulled on his shawl and cover.

"Let's get you two back to the palace. Hey, good morning Kylie." Pacha said, then greeted me. I gave a short 'morning' in return. "Oh, by the way, thanks." Pacha said to Kuzco, then walked away.

"No...thank you." Kuzco said smugly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously, even though I already knew.

"I said I'd build my summer house somewhere else, and he agreed to take us back." Kuzco said, still grinning.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him, already predicting his answer.

"I shook hands on it, didn't I?" He said, still smug. I looked at him questioningly, but pretended to buy it.

About twenty minutes of either awkward conversation or silence later, we came to a rickety old bridge.

"Okay. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace." Pacha said, starting across the bridge with Kuzco following right behind. I pretended to be hesitant, not trusting the bridge to hold me up, but really I just didn't want to get caught in the whole 'scorpion' situation. After a quick shove from Kuzco, I grudgingly stepped on.

"Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath." Kuzco said flatly.

"I believe it." Pacha mumbled, grinning.

"What was that?" Kuzco said sharply, and Pacha shrugged.

"Nothing." He said. The next second, a rotting board underneath Pacha snapped, and he fell, getting tangled up in vines. "Ohh! Whoa! Kuzco! Kuzco!" He called. Kuzco hesitated for a moment, then stuck his neck through the new hole.

"Yeah?" Kuzco asked nonchalantly.

"Quick, help me up." He said, gesturing for Kuzco to do so. Kuzco jumped over the hole, and I started to step back.

"No, I don't think I will." Kuzco said, grinning smugly.

"You're going to leave me here?" Pacha exclaimed, and Kuzco nodded.

"Well, I was going to have you imprisoned for life, but I kind of like this better." He said, grinning.

"I thought you were a changed man." Pacha ground out angrily, as I made it to about half-way between Pacha and the edge.

"Oh, come on, I had to say something to get you to take me back to the city." Kuzco said, as if it was obvious.

"So all of it was a lie?" Pacha shouted, glaring up at Kuzco.

"Well, yeah. No, wait." Kuzco paused. "Uh, yeah, yeah, it was all a lie. Toodles." He said, beginning to walk away. "Hey, Kylie, c'mon. You wanna get back to normal, right?"

"Not if that's the way you treat people." I spat back angrily, finally making it back to the cliff face. Kuzco turned around to look at me.

"Hey, not a big deal. I'll just have the guards after you after I get changed back." Kuzco shrugged, and I bristled. "Have a nice life." Kuzco said to Pacha, turning back towards the palace.

"We shook hands on it!" Pacha yelled, and Kuzco stopped. He walked back to the hole, sticking his head in.

"You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is...you need hands." Kuzco spoke, clicking his hoof in Pacha's face. "Ha! Okay. Buh-bye." he started to walk away, then fell through another rotted board and getting caught in the vines. "Aah!"

"Are you okay? Are you all right?" Pacha asked Kuzco, acting concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm all right." Kuzco replied from his awkward position caught in the vines.

"Good." Pacha said, then reared back and punched Kuzco. The llama emperor went spinning out of control for a moment. "That's for going back on your promise!" He yelled angrily. Kuzco swung back and kicked Pacha, who went swinging away.

"Yeah, that's for kidnapping me and taking me to your village...which I'm still gonna destroy, by the way." Kuzco laughed, then saw Pacha coming back for him. "No touchy." He said weakly, then Pacha sent him flying into the wall again, where he grabbed on and stayed at. Pacha was holding on the other wall.

"Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you?" Pacha yelled from across the gap. "I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, but ooh, you proved me wrong." He was on a roll, now.

"Oh, boo-hoo. Now I feel really bad. Bad llama." Kuzco said mockingly, pretending to smack himself across the face.

"I could've let you die out there in that jungle, and then all my problems would be over." You could tell Pacha was getting tired of Kuzco.

"Well, that makes you ugly and stupid." Kuzco retorted.

"Let's end this." Pacha said, getting into sort of a battle stance.

"Ladies first." Kuzco said, doing the same. Pacha jumped off of his part of the wall, yelling. Kuzco did the same. They punched and kicked at each other, pulling hair and ear and anything else they could to give themselves and advantage.

"Uh, guys, even though I kinda felt forgotten for that entire argument, I suggest you stop fighting." They ignored me, and kept fighting. "Guys, I'm serious! I don't think this old bridge can-" I was cut off by the sound of vines snapping.

They both looked up, horrified, and I shuffled back and forth on the side nervously. They looked back at each other, and then the entire bridge fell apart. The were sent plummeting down, debris of the now useless bridge falling with them.

They fell for a while, then as the crevice became narrower, they placed themselves back-to-back and skid down the walls. They finally slowed down and stopped at the edge of the larger part of the crevice. If they had fallen any more, they would be eaten by crocodiles.

"What are we gonna do? Aah! What are we gonna do? We're gonna die! We're gonna die! That's it for me!" Kuzco began to freak out, and I called down to them.

"Are you okay?" I shouted, and then heard Kuzco's sarcastic reply.

"Oh, yeah, were totally fine...dangling on the edge of being eaten by crocodiles!" Kuzco shouted at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think you can back up here? There's a rope near the middle of the crevice!" I called down, and heard Pacha reassuring Kuzco.

"I think so!" Was for me. "Calm down. I have an idea. Give me your arm." Kuzco put out his arm, and Pacha linked his own with. "Okay, now the other one." Same thing with the other arms. "When I say go, push against my back, and we'll walk up the hill. Ready? Go." Pacha pushed back, and Kuzco was smashed against the wall.

"Ow! You did that on purpose." Kuzco pushed back, slamming Pacha against the wall this time.

"No, I didn't!" Now, we're gonna have to work together to get out of this, so follow my lead." Pacha and Kuzco pushed against each other at the same time, so that they were even. "Ready? Right foot." Pacha was then cut off by Kuzco.

"Whose right? Your right or mine?" Kuzco asked.

"I don't care. Mine." Pacha said, getting annoyed.

"Well, why yours?" Kuzco asked again childishly.

"Okay, your right! Ready?" Pacha said, tired of arguing with him.

"Okay, got it." Kuzco said, content.

"Okay, right. Left. Right." Pacha said, and with each count they took anther step up.

"Ha ha! Look, we're moving!" Kuzco said happily, then looked down. "Aah!" He yelled, and almost made them fall.

"Don't look down! Now, stay with me. Stay with me." They continued. "Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right!" As the crevice got wider, Pacha's voice got more and more strained, until finally, they couldn't go up any farther.

"Now what, genius?" Kuzco asked, clearly irritated.

"Working on it." Came Pacha's strained voice.

"The rope is right in front of you!" I called, pacing along the edge nervously.

"I see it." Pacha said to me. "Okay, here's the deal. Stretch out your neck and I'll grab the rope." Pacha told his plan to Kuzco.

"How do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the rope?" Kuzco asked suspiciously.

"You're just gonna have to trust me!" Pacha said, and Kuzco thought for a moment. He then stretched his neck up, lifting Pacha towards the rope.

"You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult." Kuzco said sarcastically.

"Almost. Got it!" Pacha exclaimed, then tugged on the rope a bit. "It's stuck." He called to Kuzco.

"Take your time. No hurry here." Kuzco said flatly. Pacha continued to tug on the rope, and some scorpions from the bush the rope was stuck on fell into Kuzco's fur.

"Scorpions! Aah ha ha!" He screamed, moving so that his balance against Pacha was lost, and he fell.

"Kuzco!" Pacha yelled, catching hold of Kuzco's tail. Kuzco scrambled and got his mouth stuck in a bat cave. Because of the awkward way Pacha was now situated, the bush was against his back, allowing the scorpions to crawl down his shawl. Pacha screamed, and began to slam his back against the cliff face to kill the scorpions.

Though I couldn't see it, I knew what happened, and the next second Pacha and Kuzco were sent flying up with the bats, and onto the cliff face. I jumped to the side to avoid them, and was a few feet away when they landed.

Kuzco and Pacha looked at each other for a moment, and burst into nervous laughter. Then, the cliff face Pacha was standing on began to crumble and fall. Pacha was about to fall to his doom, when Kuzco grabbed his shawl and pulled him back from the cliff.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Oh, look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air. 'Oooh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall and I'm taking you with me.' Well, not today, pal. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh." Kuzco did a little victory dance to match the singing.

"You just saved my life." Pacha said, completely shocked. Kuzco snapped out of it.

"Huh? So?" He said nonchalantly, looking away.

"I knew it." Pacha said, smiling.

"Knew what?" Kuzco asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"That there is some good in you after all." Pacha said, gesturing at Kuzco. I walked up to them.

"Oh, no." Kuzco denied.

"Admit it. You wouldn't have of done that if there wasn't _some _good in you." I cut in, grinning. _'Finally, the version Kuzco I actually _like_.'_

"Wrong." Kuzco still tried to deny it.

"Yes, there is." Pacha said, still smiling knowingly.

"Nuh-uh." Kuzco shook his head childishly.

"I think there is. Hey, you could've let me fall." Pacha pointed out.

"Nuh-uh! Come on, what's the big deal? Nobody's that heartless!" Kuzco snapped, and then gasped when he realized what he said. I grinned.

"Don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing." Kuzco finished, putting on a facade.

"Right. Sure." Pacha said, still grinning. "Well, we better get going. With that bridge out, it's a four-day walk to the palace." He continued, starting to walk away.

"What? You mean you're still taking us back?" Kuzco asked, scrambling to catch up to Pacha and I.

"I shook on it, didn't I?" Pacha pointed out, and I nodded.

"Well, yeah, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back." Kuzco said, walking beside me. I snorted lightly.

"Well, four days is a long time. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind." Pacha said optimistically, and Kuzco rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Four days. What are the chances of you carrying me?" He asked, and I burst out laughing.

"Not good."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. One Hot Llama

***Sammie slowly peaks her head in though a side door. Seeing all the readers, she gulps and slowly walks to her "Author's Chair" to adress everyone***

**Wow. I can't believe I did that. Wow. Jeez. I'm sorry for going off like that. I don't know how I could've done such a thing.**

**I'm very sorry for waisting space like that. Wow. Gosh, I'm sorry.**

***hangs head and walks away, leaving the replies to reviewers with no accounts and the next chapter on the table in front of all the readers***

**Ranting Chapter:**

**_Catherine_-No, I'm sorry. I can't believe I went off on you like that. I don't know what possessed me. I**** can completely understand about the emotion boiling over. I took my sadness and frustration out on you, and I'm very sorry. All'****s forgiven on my part; I just hope that you can forgive me.**

**_MysteryGirl_-Thank you for your condolences. The same happened to my grandfather on my father's side. and it's fine, I really appreciate your thoughts.**

**Sorry to everyone, but I won't answer every review for chapter eight. Only those who really need an answer.**

**MysteryGirl-I'll do the lists on the next update to "So It Seems", okay? But yes, I would like to to explain a little more on your Princess and the Fog ideas. I had a plot brewing, but it was pushed to the side whilst I was writing more chapters, and was accidentally forgotton.**

**To those who wonder why I don't use boy OC's in my stories-I'm not really sure. I guess it's because I'm a girl, and it's easier to write what the character will be feeling. Plus, any plot bunnies I have _insist_ on girl characters. I'll have to try with a boy OC someday. Or a boy and a girl. Probably that one.**

* * *

After about an hour of walking, we were approaching Mudka's Meat Hut. Pacha was carrying Kuzco, a fact that I could stop laughing about.

"Low blood sugar, huh?" Pacha asked, and I put my hoof over my mouth in a futile attempt to stop another bout of laughter.

"Yeah, it's a curse. Ha." Kuzco said smugly, and I let this laugh out freely. Kuzco shot me a smug smile, and I could hardly breath because of my laughter.

"Well, as soon as we get something to eat, you're walking the rest of the way." Pacha said, and Kuzco's face lost some of it's smugness. I bit my lip in order not to laugh.

"I may be a little hungry too. I'm not normally this loopy." I said out loud, and Kuzco nodded.

"Oh, yeah. You're really loopy right now." He said smugly, and I though for a moment.

"Hey, I can see the place! I knew someone once who had low blood sugar, and they would've been able to make it, no problem." I said, and Pacha looked ahead.

"She's right, it's not that far." He concluded, putting Kuzco down and walking ahead. Kuzco glared at me, and and shot him a playful one back. For a moment, he looked like he was trying not to do something, then grinned at me. I smiled back, then turned forward to look at the meat hut, missing the confused and torn look on Kuzco's face.

We walked up to the food place, and stopped as we noticed a 'No Llama's Allowed' sign above the door. We all looked at each other, and began to brainstorm.

"Well, we need at least one actual human in there, so Pacha has to go." I stated, looking at both of them to make sure there were no objections.

"I agree." Pacha said. "I think Kylie and I should go in there pretending to be newly weds, eat, get some take out, and bring it out to Kuzco." Was Pacha's plan.

"Uh, you pretend to be married to _my_ bride? I don't think so." Kuzco objected to Pacha plan quite fast, I must say. I shrugged.

"Then we'll dress up Kuzco as a girl and send him in with Pacha." I said, trying to keep any arguments from breaking out. "I'll just wait outside for take-out."

"Wait...dress me up as a girl?" Kuzco repeated, and I nodded, smirking slightly.

"Yup. Hey, your the one with low blood sugar, remember?" I said, giggling. Kuzco looked unsure.

"And...how would we go about making me look like a girl?" Kuzco said, obviously hoping for a card out. I grinned devilishly.

"Leave it to me."

A few minuted later, we had Pacha's shawl wrapped around Kuzco, tied at the neck with a cute blue flower. Yellow was too obvious. I had curled Kuzco's hair so that it fell naturally, and not quite so cheap-looking as in the movie. I had light purple eye-shadow and pink lip-stick on him (don't ask; girls are _always_ prepared for these sort of things), and had lengthened his eyelashes to make it a bit more believable.

We stuck Pacha's hat on top of his head to hide his llama ears, and the look was complete.

"Okay, I don't mean to brag, but I make one hot female llama." Kuzco said, admiring himself in a pool of water near the restaurant. I smirked.

"It all depends on the artist." I flattered myself, then continued. "But, as good as I am, I still can't make you look hotter than me." I continued to flatter myself in good humor. Kuzco grinned playfully.

"Okay, that I will admit. But, I still make a better guy than you would." He shot back.

"The fact that you look hot as a girl says much about your masculinity." I smiled, and Kuzco flinched playfully.

"Ooh, ouch." I laughed along with him. Pacha then walked over to us.

"Hey, what happened to getting food?" He asked, looking knowingly between the two of us. I raised an eyebrow at his look.

"Right, right. You two go inside, and try to eat fast. I'm hungry too, you know." I said, pushing them towards the door. "I'll be waiting right down here." I continued after pushing them to the door and hopping down a level.

"Why there?" Pacha asked me, obviously wondering at my choice of waiting place. However, I knew it was the spot where Pacha would come bursting out of the restaurant, Kuzco over his shoulder.

"Don't want to attract too much attention." I told them, then waved a hoof in a shooing motion. "Now, go on and eat, then bring me food!" I complained lightly, then lied down on the deck to take a quick nap. I looked to see Kuzco still looking at me, and Pacha looking at both of us knowingly.

Kuzco and I stared at each other for a while, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. What brought it on, I do not know, but it lasted for a good minute before I looked away, blushing fiercely. Pacha pulled a still entranced Kuzco into the restaurant, grinning.

'_What the hell was that?'_ I asked myself, thinking over the way I had simply...frozen when looking at Kuzco. It was odd, I hadn't so much as blinked when I looked at him before.

'_Holy crap...this must be...the match-making power of Disney!'_ I thought, everything suddenly snapping into place. I had always wondered why characters in Disney movies had fallen in love so easily. I had brushed it off as another unrealistic factor in Disney movies.

So...that meant that Disney was trying to pair us up? Hmm. Never thought that a movie could decide who I fell in love with.

Speaking of which, did I have any choice in the matter? Or was I just destined to fall in love with Kuzco?

I spent quite a while thinking about what was happening between Kuzco and I. So long, in fact, that I was startled when Pacha-carrying Kuzco-jumped down onto the deck I was laying on.

"What are you doing?" Kuzco asked, clearly annoyed.

"What's going on?" I asked at the same time, jumping to my feet.

"Look, there's two people in there looking for both of you." Pacha said, grabbing onto Kuzco's shoulders.

"What?" Kuzco and I asked together.

"A big guy and a skinny old woman." Pacha continued, trying to warn us.

"Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Kuzco asked.

"Oh yeah." Pacha said, sounding terrified. Had the atmosphere not been so tense, I would've laughed.

"That's Yzma and Kronk! We're saved!" Kuzco said while wiping off my carefully applied eyeshadow and lipstick.

"Trust me, they're not here to save you two." Pacha said, grabbing the shawl again.

"They'll take us back to the palace." Kuzco said, then pulled away and pushed me along. "Thanks for your help. You've been great. We can take it from here." Kuzco began to walk by Pacha, who ran in front of us.

"You don't understand. They're trying to kill you two." Pacha said desperately.

"Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me." Kuzco said, and I pulled back.

"Whoa. Yzma didn't look very happy when you fired her. Maybe he's right, and she does want to kill us, Kuzco." I said to him, thinking that maybe, if it was only this part, the movie would still turn out okay.

"That's impossible." Kuzco said, walking by Pacha. Pacha grabbed him, stopping Kuzco from going any farther.

"No, I can't let you!" Pacha said. Kuzco turned around, confused.

"What? Wha...oh, I get it!" Kuzco suddenly turned upset.

"What?" Pacha asked, shocked.

"You don't wanna take me back to the palace. You want to keep me stranded out here forever." Kuzco accused, glaring at Pacha.

"No!" Pacha denied truthfully.

"This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it." Kuzco now sounded sad.

"Would you just listen to me-" Pacha tried, only to be cut off by Kuzco.

"No, you listen to me. All you care about is your stupid hilltop!" Kuzco said.

"What?" Pacha said, shocked for the second time.

"You don't care about me. Neither of you do!" Kuzco sounded slightly like he was about to cry.

"Kuzco, that's not true." I cut in, starting to get angry at Kuzco.

"Just get out of here. Go!" Pacha and I were both completely shocked; why would he think of us that why?

"But-" We both tried, but Kuzco cut us off.

"Go on! Get outta here!" Kuzco said, then turned around to leave.

"Fine!" Kuzco left, and Pacha humphed. I stood staring at the spot where Kuzco just was, frozen. Pacha looked between me and where Kuzco was, then sighed.

"Come one, let's go make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Pacha said, smiling softly.

"After he said all that to you?" I asked, though I already knew what his answer would be.

"He said the same thing to you, and you still seem to love him." Pacha told me, and I bristled slightly.

"I do not..." I began, but then stopped. "...okay, I like him a _little_ bit, but not that much." It wasn't a complete lie. Just not the complete truth, either. Pacha smiled.

"Right. Sure. Well, let's go see." We began to make our way down, only to see Kuzco walking sadly away, head down. Pacha and I turned to look at each other, then looked back at Kuzco.


	10. They're Both very Pretty

***Sammie pokes her head in through the door, seeing two reviews on her "Author's Chair"**

**She picks them up to read them, then smiles***

**Thanks to the two who reviewed!**

**MysteryGirl-Thank you very much for the patience. You don't know how much I appreciate it.**

**As for the PatF ideas, please feel free to express your ideas whenever you want on any of your stories. I still get an e-mail, no matter which story.**

**Oh dear, that darned Disney match-making. at least, that's what the characters think. The rest of us know the truth of who controls their love life.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

We followed him all throughout the night, stopping before him to make a small shelter against the rain. Pacha almost instantly fell asleep, while I was awake for much longer. I think I got about 2 hours of sleep.

When dawn came, the rain was gone, leaving behind it a beautiful, sunny day. I found myself excited, but I couldn't figure out why. Pacha simply smiled and walked on.

After a while, we came to the llama herd where I remembered Kuzco had found Pacha. I settled down on the grass to rest a ways away from Pacha, while he began to tell the story of him and Kuzco to the real llama's around.

After a while, I looked up to see Kuzco on a hillside just above the grazing area. He seemed to sigh sadly, then walked down towards the other llamas. I watched as he smiled and waved a hoof, only for them to snort and walk away.

Kuzco looked down at the ground, then lowered his head to get a mouthful of grass. It couldn't have been very tasty, since it had lumps of dirt attached to it. Grass wasn't very good anyway, as I had the *cough* _fortune_ to know. Kuzco swallowed, then made a disgusted face. He went down for another mouthful, then looked up, shocked.

He had probably heard Pacha, who had just gotten to the part with the cliff. Kuzco slowly walked through the herd, then blinked in shock as he saw Pacha.

"He's a lousy llama. I mean, a really lousy llama." Pacha finished, then smiled at Kuzco. Kuzco smiled, and walked over to Pacha hopefully. When they stood in front of each other, Kuzco's ears went down.

"Hey, listen, Pacha, you know, what I said to you back at the diner, that-that-I-I didn't really..." Kuzco tried to apologize, but Pacha put his hand up in a 'no need' gesture.

"So, you tired of being a llama?" Pacha asked, smiling knowingly.

"Ye-ee-ee-es!" Kuzco sniffled, the big fat tears in his eyes almost overflowing. I got up, walking over to him.

"Well, that's good. Just stick with Pacha this time, okay?" I said to him, keeping my voice light. He looked at me, and his entire face seemed to light up. I smiled softly at him.

"Kylie!" He said, fast-walking over to me.

"Yup. That's my name; don't wear it out." I said jokingly, starting to walk up to Pacha.

"You're here too?" Kuzco asked me excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I'm a figment of your imagination." I said sarcastically, then grinned. "Yep. I couldn't just leave you here all alone, could I?" I asked, walking with Pacha to the entrance of the field.

"Well...you could." Kuzco pointed out, and I snorted.

"Maybe so, but I would feel horribly guilty for quite a while afterwards, and would probably end up going after you anyway." I told him truthfully, not looking him in the eye.

"Thanks." I heard him say softly, and I fought to keep the blush off of my face.

"I hate to interrupt your moment here, but we really need to get going if we're gonna get you two back to the palace before Yzma and Kronk find you." Pacha pointed out reluctantly, and I snapped to attention.

"Right." I said, then began to run to catch up to Pacha. We cut through some bushes to get back to Pacha's village.

"Okay, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies." Pacha said quickly.

"Then we'll be on our way, right?" Kuzco asked him.

"Right." Pacha clarified, and we all made our way up to Pacha's house. Half way up, we were stopped by some of Pacha's neighbors.

"Hey there, Pacha. Hey, you know you just missed your relatives." The bigger of the two told us, and we all stopped.

"My relatives?" Pacha asked, confused.

"Yeah, we just sent them up to your house." The skinnier one said.

"What did they look like?" Pacha asked.

"Well, ya see, there was this big guy and this older woman who was...how would you describe her?" The skinnier one asked the first villager.

"Ah, scary beyond all reason." The bigger one said.

"Yeah, that's it." The skinnier one confirmed. We all looked at each other waryly.

We headed up to Pacha's house, where he told us to wait outside. He headed to the other side of the house for a moment, then came back and walked inside to the kitchen. Kuzco and I waited right outside the window.

"So, we have to get back to the palace, find the lab, and change them back." I heard Pacha say from just inside, and Kuzco walked up to the window.

"Hi there!" He said, and was hit it the face with a frying pan by Chicha.

"Um...that was him." Pacha said, pointing nervously at Kuzco.

"Whoops." Chicha said, looking out the window.

"I like your wife." I said, careful to stay out of frying pan range.

"Heh." Pacha laughed, and I shook my head.

"I'll see if I can get him out of it." I said, grabbing Kuzco. "Hurry." I continued, dragging Kuzco over to the back door.

I sat him down, and he simply fell back to the ground limply. I sighed, and pushed him back up, murmuring softly.

"C'mon, Kuzco. We do not have time for this." I said, and let him lean on me. "Wake up, you annoying, bratty, idiotic emperor." He didn't respond other than a small groan, and I sighed.

"Go, I'll stall them long enough for you two to get a head start." I heard Chicha say. Funny, I hadn't heard them come out...

"Thanks, honey." Pacha said, and they shared a quick kiss. Kuzco got up dizzily.

"You have a lovely wife. They're both very pretty." Kuzco said, and I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out of there.

Kuzco's dizzy state was slowing us down, so I told Pacha to go on ahead a bit. We would catch up.

"You sure?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Jut have the rope bridge ready when we get there, I'm going to get him out of this daze." Pacha nodded and ran ahead. I went under Kuzco as he fell, letting him lean on me and run at the same time.

"Urg! Dammit, Kuzco, stop it! I'll marry you willingly if you wake up right now." I said without thinking, and Kuzco blinked.

"Whoa, that hurt...wait, what did you just say?" He asked, looking wide-eyed at me. I snorted.

"The one where I said we don't have time for this, or the annoying, bratty, idiotic emperor part?" I asked him, hiding my shock. I can't believe I just said that!

"No, the one where you said you would marry me willingly." Kuzco said slyly, and I pushed him off of me, where he tripped and spun before righting himself.

"You were smacked in the face with a frying pan by Pacha's wife. You're delusional." I told him flatly, running faster to catch up to Pacha. Kuzco ran after me, and we both caught up to Pacha while arguing.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you said." Kuzco continued to pester me, and I finally snapped.

"SO WHAT IF THAT'S WHAT I SAID?" I shouted at him, then slapped a hoof over my mouth when I realized what I had just admitted.

"Whatever. We need to get back to the palace." I avoided his gaze as we reached the makeshift bridge, Pacha already waiting for us on the other side.

* * *

**Attention! The author SammieValAlxJas is suffering from I-Needy-Reviews syndrome! The only way to keep her happy(and trust me, when a woman isn't happy, _nobody_ is happy) is to give her as many reviews as possible! Please, find it in your heart to donate to this poor victim!**


	11. Wrong Leveeeeerrr!

**Thanks very much to the two who reviewed! They both have accounts, so I don't need to do any replies up here!**

**...Damn. I forgot to answer something earlier; what stories have I already started but not posted yet? Well, I'll answer that now:**

**1 Megamind FanFic**

**3 Sonic the Hedgehog FanFic's(One of which is a sequel to one of the other's; my mind works in annoying ways.)**

**And that's it! Please enjoyt he chapter!**

* * *

I pushed Kuzco into the rope that was tied around the longer rope, and he went flying across the gap. Pacha caught him, and then I pushed myself across in the other rope swing.

Kuzco was the one to catch me, and he smiled at me as he helped me up. I blushed, then turned around and snapped the rope.

We all began to run towards the palace. I looked behind us to see Yzma and Kronk get struck by lighting and fall into the gap.

I then did a double-take as I saw red rectangles leading in a trail on the ground behind us. Kuzco and Pacha didn't seem to notice. I blinked and shook it off; I should've seen it coming.

We ran through hills and mountain peaks, finally making it to the palace. We snuck inside, making our way to Yzma's chamber. We came to the wall statue that led to the lab.

"Pull the lever, Pacha!" Kuzco shouted dramatically, and I stepped away as Pacha pulled the wrong lever and the floor beneath Kuzco disappeared. He fell away, yelling "Wrong lever!"

When Kuzco came back in from a door at the other side of the room with a crocodile attached to his rear end, I couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Okay, why does she even have that lever?" Kuzco asked rhetorically, kicking the croc away and walking back over to us. Pacha pulled the other lever, and we were sent flying into a roller-coaster car. A voice came over the intercom.

"_Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times."_ It said. Kuzco grabbed me around the neck and held on for dear life as we went flying down to the lab.

The car hit the bottom, and we were all sent out of it and into some lab clothes. Kuzco and I were strapped together in Kronk's lab clothes, and Pacha was stuffed into Yzma's. We all looked at each other, pulled the clothes off, and ran towards the tables, looking at vials.

"What does it look like?" Pacha asked, looking quickly at different vials. Kuzco was doing the same thing. I, however, was heading towards the huge potion cabinet.

"I don't know. Just keep looking." Kuzco replied anxiously, and I pulled open the cabinet.

"Guys, over here! It has to be one of these." I said, looking through the potions. Pacha came over and looked with me.

"Lions, tigers, bears-" Pacha listed them, then stopped as he saw the human one was empty.

"Oh, my." Came Yzma's voice, and I scoffed at the Oz joke. "Looking for this?" Yzma said, stepping out of the shadows and holding up the vial.

"No! It can't be!" Kuzco said dramatically, but I cut him off.

"How did you get here before us?" I asked, though I knew what the answer would be. Yzma opened her mouth to answer, then hesitated.

"Uh...how did we, Kronk?" Yzma asked him, and Kronk pulled a map out of nowhere.

"Well, you got me. By all accounts it doesn't make sense." Kronk said, gesturing at the map that showed them falling down the crevice.

"Plot hole?" I suggested, and everybody shrugged.

"Oh, well, back to business." Yzma said, holding the vial up again. Kuzco chuckled nervously.

"Okay, I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should've been, but, Yzma, do you really want to kill me?" Kuzco asked.

"Just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent outplacement." Yzma said, and Kuzco's eyes widened when he realized how this really was all his fault.

"Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired." Kronk pointed out the obvious, and Yzma made a weird face.

"I know. It's called a cruel irony-like my dependence on you." Yzma said unkindly.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kuzco exclaimed, and Yzma grinned.

"Then I bet you weren't expecting this!" Yzma said, lifting up her dress. We all screamed and covered our eyes.

"Aha!" Yzma said, revealing a knife strapped to her thigh. We all sighed in relief and calmed down.

"Finish them off." Yzma said, tossing the knife to Kronk.

Kronk looked unsurely at the knife, and I heard a small voice say:

"Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy?" Said the Shoulder Devil as he appeared in flames. I blinked; apparently, Disney decided that there was no point in hiding them from me.

"Uh, where's the other guy?" Kronk asked, and the Shoulder Angel appeared in a poof of smoke, sitting in a beauty salon-style hair dryer. "Yo!" Kronk called, and the Shoulder Angel jumped up, fixing his hair.

"Sorry I'm late. So, what'd I miss?" Shoulder Angel asked, and Kronk began to explain.

"Well, Yzma just tossed me this knife and asked me to, you know," Yzma stared in confusion at Kronk, then looked at us and pointed at Kronk. We all shrugged in confusion; well, I pretended to. "take them out. Then this guy popped up and we waited for you, and quite honestly-"

"Kronk!" Yzma said, and Kronk and the Shoulder's looked at her. "Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey."

"Whoa now." Shoulder Angel said, putting a hand out in front of him.

"A really, really big, stupid monkey named Kronk!" Yzma continued none-to-kindly.

"Ouch." Said Shoulder Devil.

"And do you want to know something else? I've never like your spinach puffs." Yzma continued, and all the Kronks gasped.

"Never!" Yzma finished. Kronk began to sob, and Shoulder Angel put a hand on his cheek while Shoulder Devil pointed his fork at Yzma.

"That's it. She's going down." Shoulder Devil said angrily.

"Now, now, remember, guys. From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward." Shoulder Angel said wisely, and they all looked up at the chandelier right above Yzma.

"That'll work." They said together. Kronk cut the rope holding the chandelier. It fell down on Yzma, and everyone made a huge dramatic face. I snorted.

There stood Yzma, perfectly fine, as she was so skinny that she fit right through the middle of the chandelier.

"Strange. That usually works." Kronk said.

"And so does this!" Yzma pulled on a fake-potion lever, making the floor beneath Kronk disappear.

"Ah. Should've seen that coming." Kronk said calmly, then fell through the opening with a "Whoa!" Shoulder Angel and Devil grabbed onto each other and fell as well.

While Yzma was distracted, Pacha went up to her and pried the vial from her hand. Yzma gasped, then jumped on Pacha's back and began to pound on his head.

"Give me that vial!" Yzma shouted. Pacha accidentally let go of the vial, and Yzma fell off of his back as he dove to catch it. He caught it, then Yzma jumped on his back, making him let go over the vile, where Yzma caught it. Kuzco then head-butted her into the potions cabinet. I was already heading towards the fallen potion, but something kept making me slip.

'_Damn you, Disney!'_

Yzma knocked the potions cabinet, making all the potions fall to the floor, hiding the one we were looking for.

"Oops. Clumsy me." We began to look at the potions, trying to find the right one. "Which one, which one?" Yzma continued, then pulled a lever. An alarm went off.

"Better hurry. I'm expecting company." Three door on all sides of the room opened, revealing guards.

"Kill them! They murdered the emperor and future empress!" Yzma lied. The guards charged at us with a war cry.

"No, wait! I'm the emperor! It's me-Kuzco!" Kuzco tried, but the guards ignored his calls. "They're not listening to me!" He said, and I began to throw the potions into Pacha's shawl.

"Just take them all!" I said, and they both helped me. As the guards came towards us, Pacha knocked a table over, causing the potions on them to shatter. When the cloud of magical smoke cleared, we were long gone, and the soldiers were now various animals.

* * *

**Last time, we told you all about the disease that the poor authoress, SammieValAlxJas, had contracted. Since then, you have all been very kind with your donations. However, I-Needy-Reviews can not be so easily cured. I'm afraid we'll have to ask you all for some more donations. Please, click the button at the end of the chapter and type a little of your feelings on this chapter. **


	12. No, I Win

**...Bleh.**

**Sorry for not updating last night. I needed to get to bed earlier for an appointment with the orthordontist. for what, you ask?**

**Braces.**

**GOD. Fucking braces.**

**Excuse my language, but I'm not looking forward to a year with these things. What's more, I had to get bite plates. I think they're too high. In fact, they're so high that I can chew with my molar teeth. whenever I bite, I hit the bite plates.**

**I'm hoping I can wear them down a bit after a few days, and 'till then I'm only eating pastas, soups, etc. Soft foods only. If I still can't chew after a day or so, we're going back. Bleh.**

**Sorry, you guys don't care about this. Youi want the next chapter! Well, for suffering through my mini rant, here's a new chapter for you all!**

**XD It gets a little awkward for Kuzco and Kylie down in the chapter.**

* * *

We ran down a corridor, and Pacha ran next to Kuzco with an opened potion in his hand.

"We gotta change you back. Try this one." He said, giving Kuzco the potion. A poof of smoke later, and Kuzco was a small turtle.

"Ah, Kylie, Pacha? A little help!" He called. I had slowed down a bit so I could grab Kuzco and give us a little bit of extra time, so I quickly scooped up the little turtled and headed towards Pacha.

As we came to a huge staircase, and an octopus came at us with three axes. Pacha jumped on Kuzco's shell, I jumped on Pacha's back, and we all slid down the banister. Upon seeing that there were three guards at the bottom waiting for us, Pacha pulled out another vial.

"Oh, please be something with wings." He pleaded, then stuck the potion into Kuzco's mouth. In a poof of smoke, a bird-like screech was heard.

"Yeah, we're flyin'!" Kuzco said, then looked at himself. "Uh-oh!" We all fell and splatted onto a statue, sliding slowly to the ground. After shaking himself out of it, Pacha grabbed Kuzco and I and ran. When we got to a bridge, Kuzco spoke up.

"We're not getting anywhere with you picking the vials. I'm picking the next one!" Kuzco said irately.

"Fine by me!" Pacha agreed, then showed Kuzco the remaining potions.

"Give me that one!" Kuzco said, and Pacha gave it to him. After the smoke cleared, we saw that Kuzco was now a whale. I snorted slightly in mirth. Kuzco noticed how the bridge crackled slightly under his weight, and glared at us.

"Don't you two say a word." Kuzco said.

The bridge suddenly broke under Kuzco's weight, and we were sent falling into a canal.

"Quick! Drain the canals!" I heard Yzma say as I grabbed a random vial from Pacha.

"Open up!" I called, then threw the potion into Kuzco's mouth. In a poof of smoke, Kuzco was a llama once again.

"Yay! I'm a llama again!" Kuzco said happily, splashing his hooves in the water. "Wait..." He then calmed down, realizing what he just said. There was a sudden movement in the water, and we all looked at each other a second before we were pulled down into a whirlpool.

We barely caught the side of the nostril, and started to climb up. We all nearly fell as the guards that were chasing us fell through the nostril, not managing to catch the side. After many close-calls of almost slipping, we finally made it to a flat platform.

"Okay, only two left. It's gotta be one of these." Pacha said, showing the vials to Kuzco and I.

As Kuzco was looking in between the two vials, Yzma came in and kicked us all apart, Kuzco and I to one side and Pacha to the other. The vials went flying out of Pacha's hands towards Yzma.

Yzma, Kuzco and I all dived for the remaining potions, fighting for a second, until Yzma's elbow crushed a vial. A huge tornado-looking smoke cloud appeared, and an evil demon-sounding laugh came.

When the smoke cleared, we saw a small, silver cat, who meowed cutely.

"I'll take that." Kuzco said smugly, snatching the potion away from Yzma.

"This is the one. This'll change you back to a human." Pacha said, smiling. Kuzco was about to open it, when Yzma attacked him. Pacha went to help him, and Yzma stuck her claws into his arm. Pacha yelled and got of balance, causing him to fall off the platform. He managed to catch the top of the eye, while I tried to help Kuzco.

I got a huge scratch across my cheek, so painful that it caused me to jumped several platforms up. I got my back hoof caught in a small crack, and pulled desperately at it to try and get free. No such luck.

I gave up, watching as Kuzco finally slammed Yzma against the wall. He glared at her, then looked over the edge for Pacha.

"Drink the potion!" He called, slipping slightly. Kuzco nodded.

"Okay, okay." Kuzco said, lifting up his empty hoof. "Aah! Where did it go? Where is it?" He looked around for a bit, then Yzma spoke up.

"Looking for this?" Yzma's voice sounded like she'd been breathing helium, and she noticed it. "Is that my voice? Is that _my_ voice? Oh well." She shrugged, holding the vial over the edge.

"No! Don't drop it!" Kuzco said desperately.

"I'm not going to drop it, you fool. I'm going to drink it. And once I turn back into my beautiful self, I'm going to kill you!" She said, laughing maniacally. She stopped when she realized she couldn't get the cork off of the top.

After trying many different things and all of them failing, she finally threw it against the floor, where it bounce to the wall and then over the edge. Kuzco gasped, and Yzma dived after it, and fell screaming.

The vial landed on a ledge, about to fall off. Kuzco headed towards it, trying to get the vial before it fell too.

"Whoa! Kuzco!" Pacha shouted, slipping.

"Be right there! Give me a minute!" Kuzco replied, trying to reach the vial.

"Kuzco! Whoa!" Pacha cried, one hand slipping off. Kuzco continued to reach for the vial. "Kuzco! Noo-" Pacha fell, but was caught by Kuzco at the last second.

"Oh." Pacha said, relieved. "The vial!" He then pointed, and we all watched as the vial fell towards the ground.

I heard Yzma's screams getting clearer, and I knew what had happened. Kuzco helped Pacha up as Yzma flew by them, laughing. They looked at each other, shocked. Yzma flew by me, then smashed head-first into an overhanging ledge. The potion fell right above Kuzco and Pacha, just feet away from me.

"Kylie! Can you get it?" Kuzco called up to me.

"I'm stuck! Sorry!" I called sadly. Pacha and Kuzco looked up at the area, and back at each other with a grin when they noticed how similar it was to the crevice from before

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pacha asked. They went back-to-back, linked arms, and began to walk up to the potion. Yzma shook herself out of the daze, and headed down towards the potion. Just as Pacha was about to grab the vial, Yzma swiped it from it's spot, laughing maniacally.

"I win." She said, pointing at the vial.

Suddenly, a trick door slammed open onto Yzma, revealing Kronk.

"Whoa." He said, looking around. The vial flew from Yzma's paws right into Pacha's hand, and he grinned.

"Got it!" He said, and Kuzco and I smiled.

"What are the odds of that trap door leading me out here?" Kronk asked nobody in particular. Pacha pulled Kuzco up to the platform I was on.

"Hey! What about me?" I said playfully, and Pacha helped me get un-stuck from the crack. After a moment, we all burst into happy laugher, hugging.

After realizing what we were doing, we all pulled back suddenly.

"Here, uh, let me get this for you." Pacha said, opening the vial and handing it to Kuzco. He looked at it, then at me.

"Ladies first?" He said, offering the vial to me. I smirked.

"Age before beauty." I said, laughing at the offended look on his face. I then flicked his hoof, making him pour the contents of the vial into his mouth. In a puff of smoke, Emperor Kuzco was back.

I quickly turned away, blushing. Oh, he was human again, and very, _very_ naked. Pacha grinned at me, and I snorted, blushing harder.

"What?" Kuzco asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, and I coughed awkwardly. I heard a squeak, and the hand was gone. Pacha laughed and pulled off his shawl, handing it to Kuzco.

"Okay, I'm covered." Kuzco said, sounding embarrassed. I slowly turned around, relieved when I didn't see anything inappropriate.

"I hope we can get more." I said worriedly, just remembering that I was still a llama. Kuzco's face went from embarrassed and blushing to worried and still blushing.

"Yeah. It would be horrible if you were stuck like that forever." Kuzco said, then continued before I could start telling him off. "After all the things you did for me to get me human." He said quickly, and my anger dispersed into a flattered and soft feeling.

"Hn." I huffed, trying to hide my embarrassment, Pacha grinning knowingly.

"So." Kuzco said, breaking the now awkward silence. "Anyone know how to get down?"

* * *

**Thank you all for your donations to help cure SammieValAlxJas' disease. I'm afraid we'll need a few more for the following chapters; but after them, she should be able to hold on until her next story.**


	13. I Think I Hear Wedding Bells

**Whoo! Thanks to the four who reviewed! Here's the next chapter, in which Kylie gets a little...sad.**

* * *

It was now the next morning. Luckily, Kronk had known where some more of the human potion was, and I was changed back to normal. I had put my jeans, t-shirt, sneakers, and sash back on, and was walking down the palace hallways with no destination in mind.

I was thinking about what would happen now that the end of the movie was here; would I go back? To the orphanage? Or would Disney be kind and let me stay? Even if I did stay, I would have no place to go. I couldn't intrude on Pacha and his family, and I didn't know if Kuzco would let me stay at the palace...

Speaking of Kuzco, I saw him and the old man he had thrown out a window just up the hallway, talking. I heard the end of their conversation.

"...and it won't be the last." The old man was saying, and Kuzco smiled in good humor. "What can I say? I'm a rebel." The old man continued, putting up his fists and fake-boxing.

"Whoa-ho-ho, tiger." Kuzco said, playing along. The old man punched him in the arm. "Oh! Hey, I gotta use that arm later." The old man laughed and began to walk away. "Okay, buddy, take care." Kuzco said, patting him on the back.

"Ha ha. Ah, he's a sweet guy." Kuzco said, smiling. He looked up into the room with the model of Pacha's village to see Pacha sitting down by the model, sighing sadly.

I watched as Kuzco walked silently up to Pacha, stopping on the other side of the model. I quickly followed, stopping at the edge of the room.

Just watching, like a non-Disney character should be.

"So, you lied to me." Kuzco said, and Pacha looked up, confused.

"I did?" Pacha asked. Kuzco nodded.

"Yeah. You said when the sun hits this ridge just right these hills sing. Well, pal, I was dragged all over those hills, and I did not hear any singing." Kuzco said, crossing his arms over his chest. Pacha looked on in confusion, which quickly turned to a small smile.

"So...I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill. Thank you." Kuzco said, taking the 'Kuzcotopia' model off of the hilltop. He then stuck out his hand for the model house Pacha was holding.

"Hmm." Pacha laughed, tossing the model house up into the air once before handing it to Kuzco. "Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?" He asked, playing along.

"No, no, I'm sharp, I'm on it. Looks like your family is stuck on the tuneless hilltop forever, pal." Kuzco dropped the house back on it spot on top of the hill. Pacha smiled at him, and Kuzco sat down beside him.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill next to us." Pacha said not-so-subtly. "In case you're interested." He finished, smiling. Kuzco put his hand on his chin in pretend thought.

"I just may take you up on that." Kuzco said, smiling. They both got up, and Kuzco walked him to the door, waving goodbye as Pacha walked back to his village. I simply followed behind, watching, feeling completely left out.

'_It's not like this is the first time.'_ I thought to myself bitterly. I was now in the throne room, leaning against a wall. _'I was abandoned from birth, an orphan, why would anybody care.'_ I found myself in a self-loathing mood. _'Let alone an emperor. He said it himself; I'm difficult. Different. Why would anyone care?'_

"Kylie?" A familiar voice startled me out of my little make-myself-feel-horrible session. I looked up to see Kuzco walking worriedly towards me. "Are you alright?" He asked, coming to a stop just beside me.

"Fine." I lied, forcing a smile. "Just thinking." That wasn't a complete lie.

"Then what was with the 'why would anyone care'?" He asked me, and I blinked in surprise.

"I said that out loud?" I again spoke my thoughts aloud; a measure taken in the orphanage to keep everyone away from me. Some of my thoughts weren't quite 'PG-13', and that kept most of the other children away.

"Mmm-hmm." Kuzco said, leaning against the wall beside me.

"Ah, that was nothing; just thinking aloud." I repeated, keeping my forced smile up and walking away from the throne room; I had the sudden urge to cry, and I didn't want Kuzco to see.

"Why would you be thinking that?" Kuzco asked me, catching my arm. I forced myself to look at him, trying not to show my sudden sadness.

"Hmm? Oh, no reason in particular. I've been hearing it since my mum died; apparently it is now officially stuck in my head." I said, trying to make a joke out of it

Kuzco wasn't falling for it.

"Who said that to you? I need to have a word with them." For the first time, Kuzco's voice was sounding murderous; if I hadn't been so amused at Kuzco trying to find people from a different dimension, I would've shuddered.

"Hmm..." I pretended to think, looking at the ground. "I really can't think of anyone-"

"Don't lie to me, Kylie." Kuzco cut me off. I was getting slightly worried at his attitude; this wasn't the Disney Kuzco.

"-that hasn't before I came here." I finished, and Kuzco looked shocked. I shrugged. "Hey, no parents plus seventeen years old and still in an orphanage equals a bastard child where I grew up." I said, looking anywhere but at him. "I suppose I deserved it-I was never very corporative-" I was cut off as I was pulled into a warm hug.

"No, you didn't. You would never do anything to deserve that kind of treatment." Kuzco said fiercely, and I blinked.

"Why the change in attitude? You yourself said I was difficult." I reminded him of his earlier words, conveniently ignoring the fact that he was changed. "Ever since I was seven years old, I've been alone; why should now be any different?"

I suddenly found myself crying; shuddering sobs that were impossible to hide. Kuzco pressed me to him, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

He held me while I cried, softly running his hand up and down my back.

After a while, my sobs quieted into gasps, which then quieted into small sniffles. I stood there for a while, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my forehead on his now tear-stained shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that. I haven't cried since-well, not that long ago, but still. Not that hard." I said awkwardly, pulling away. Kuzco kept his hands on my arms, refusing to let me go any farther.

"'Not that long ago'? When was the last time you cried?" Kuzco asked me softly, obviously trying not to upset me. I huffed.

"Well...the last time I cried was after the whole thing where we made the deal. I spent, like, an hour in my room sobbing." I said honestly, then watched as Kuzco's face fell. "You asked." I said, commenting on his current sad state.

"Yeah." He said, then looked straight into my eyes. "I'm so-"

"Don't say it!" I ordered him, and he looked at me in confusion. "You've changed, kay? No apologies necessary." I told him, shrugging slightly. He smiled at me, and I fought down a blush.

"Right! Well, I should be going now." I said, pulling away from him, walking towards the entrance. Kuzco once again caught my arm.

"Where are you going?" Kuzco asked me, and I looked at him. "Just so I know where to find you." He explained.

"I...don't know." I told him honestly. Kuzco's jaw dropped.

"You...were just going to walk out of here...with no place to go?" He asked me slowly, I straightened indignantly.

"I didn't say I had nowhere to go!" I told him, and he raised an eyebrow. "It's true, but I didn't say it." I muttered under my breath, not expecting him to hear me.

Kuzco stared at me for a long minute. So long that I was starting to feel awkward. After a while of this, Kuzco's grip on my arm tightened, and he began to drag me away from the entrance.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" I exclaimed, trying to pry his fingers off of my arm. He had a death-grip on me. I couldn't make him budge an inch.

"You're not going out there, no food, no place to stay,_ alone_! You could starve, or someone could find you..." Kuzco trailed off as he picked up speed.

"You're staying here." He said decisively.

"Hey! You can't just _make_ me stay here!" I said, defensive side getting the best of me. Kuzco stopped and turned around, and I flinched slightly at the furious look on his face.

When he saw me flinch, his face softened, and he sighed.

"I can't let you go out there by yourself." He said softly. My anger instantly melted away, and I sighed.

"Well, I can't stay here and mooch off of you for the rest of my life." I said sadly, looking away. Kuzco's hands cupped my chin and pulled my face up so that my eyes met his.

"Why not?" He asked softly, and I found myself at a loss for words. The same trance from the diner took over me. I couldn't seem to look away from Kuzco's eyes.

"Well...I...uh..." I stuttered, mind blank. Kuzco slowly leaned in, and I titled my head up a bit to keep his eyes in my line of sight.

"See? You should just stay with me. It's no trouble..." Kuzco trailed off, coming so close that our foreheads touched.

"You're sure?" I whispered breathlessly, and Kuzco smiled.

He brought his mouth down the remaining two centimeters, and our lips met.

It wasn't a deep kiss, but even so, I found myself melting. His lips were soft, and melded over mine perfectly. I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, sighing happily.

He ended the kiss by pulling back, and I realized what we just did. I tried to take a step back, blushing, but Kuzco didn't let me go.

"What was that for?" I asked, trying-and failing miserably-to sound annoyed. Kuzco grinned at me, resting his forehead on mine.

"For being you." He said softly, and I raised an eyebrow. "And because I wanted to, but mostly because you're just so perfectly you." He said, smiling. I sighed.

"Aww...Now I don't want to go." I admitted, and Kuzco's grin widened.

"Then don't!" He said happily, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"But I would feel horrible just living here without doing anything for you." I objected sadly, taking a step back, which Kuzco followed. I huffed in faked annoyance.

Kuzco stared at me again for a while, then spoke.

"I know I already asked you this...well, I didn't really ask, but...Oh, whatever! I'll just say it." He seemed to be talking more to himself than me. He took a deep, steadying breath, then fell onto one knee in front of me. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

'_No way.'_

"Kylie Anne Mabels." Kuzco started. I found my breath was caught in my throat. "I know I wasn't the nicest person at first, and I apologize for doing that to you." He continued, and my breath came back in short gasps. "Now, I ask you, of your own free will-will you marry me?" Kuzco finished, looking up at me sincerely.

He was completely serious, and I didn't know what to say. I felt tears once again well up in my eyes, and I reacted the only way I knew how-with sarcasm.

"I don't know if I'd like to marry a selfish, bratty emperor." I said, and watched as Kuzco's face fell.

"However, a kind, caring, all-around changed _Kuzco_, I would be completely thrilled to marry." I continued, then fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around Kuzco's neck. "If he'll take me." I finished, burying my face once again into Kuzco's shoulder.

I was starting to get nervous when, after a few moments, he didn't respond. Then, I was suddenly pulled to my feet and swung around in the air. I gasped in surprise as I was thrown high up into the air and caught by a happy Kuzco.

"Whoa! No spinning...dizzy..." I said, now feeling slightly ill. Kuzco laughed and stopped spinning me. "I'm glad you think it's funny." I said sarcastically, shaking my head slightly.

"Heh, sorry. I'm just so happy!" He said, once again throwing me up into the air.

"Aren't I a bit _heavy_ for you to be throwing me up into the air?" I asked, and Kuzco grinned.

"Nope, light as a feather." He said, tossing me up slightly to prove his point. I grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Okay, no more throwing either." I finalized, and Kuzco grinned.

"What about this?" He asked, and I was about to say 'No.' to whatever it was when he pressed his lips to mine once again.

"I think I can live with that." I admitted. Kuzco smirked devilishly, kissing me again.

* * *

**Oh no! SammieValAlxJas' disease, I-Needy-Reviews, has taken an unexpected nosedive! If we don't get her reviews she may not make it to upload the next chapter! Please, for the sake of the story, donate!**


	14. Pink

***sniff sniff* I can't believe it. It's the end of the fic. Wow.**

**I enjoyed writing this and reading all the reviews! Thank you everyone for revewing!**

**Here's the list of all those wonderful people!**

**LifesLite**

**MysteryGirl**

**o.0. Kobato-hime.0.o _[Sorry for the space...it wouldn't let me put the whole username.]_**

**KingdomHeartsFreak**

**Unknown**

**SecretanimeFreak**

**Reah**

**Catherine**

**EverlastingFlower96**

**Galimatias**

**Silverfox 37**

**Marauder no. 5**

**U rock **_**[why thank you!]**_

**Jessluvswriting**

**Trunksymia**

**grapejuice101**

**tenybrat**

**Disneygrl92**

**sonicscrystalauraangel**

**pirate-jedi-ninja-in-training**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews! I love you all!**

**And vuala, the very last chapter!**

* * *

It was now about a month later, and Kuzco and I were currently vacationing at our summer house on the hill next to Pacha's. It was a small, cozy house, though bigger than the one in the movie. Outside the front door was the mini Kuzcotopia, now turned into a bird bath.

The servants had kicked us out for a month, saying we shouldn't have to plan our own wedding.

It was our first day of the month, and Pacha had invited us to go swimming in the nearby pond. Kuzco and I had happily agreed to go, planning to meet them at about noon.

Some of the kids were going earlier to get in as much pool time as possible, and I asked that if I got up early, I could go with them. Chaca and her friends had been completely thrilled, and warned me not to be late.

I was suddenly having second thoughts about going when they told me that they would be outside my house at dawn. Nonetheless, I had nodded and told them I would be ready.

I woke just as the sun was coming up, then hopped out of my warm bed and ran to get ready. I accidentally woke Kuzco in the process, who was sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room.

"Wha... Why are you up so _early_, Kylie?" Kuzco asked me from underneath his sheets. I grinned at the sleepy look on his face.

"I promised Chaca and her friends I would be up and ready to swim at dawn." I told him, grabbing my swim-suit and towel, and heading for the little changing screen.

"Why would you want to swim so early?" Kuzco asked, starting to get up, then dove back under the covers when he felt the cold morning air. I threw my sleeping clothes on my bed, now dressed in a blue tube-top, and a knee-length matching blue skirt.

"C'mon, Kuzco! Dawn is the best time to swim! The water's freezing from the night before, nobody else is up, and the sun looks gorgeous sparkling on the water that early." I told him, wrapping my towel around my shoulders.

"But I don't wanna get up!" Kuzco said, burying his face into his pillow. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to. It's just Chaca, her friends and I. You have until noon to be there." I told him, sitting down on his bed. He looked up at me.

"Really?" He asked me suspiciously, and I grinned.

"Really. Just be sure to be up before noon." I warned him, then heard a knock at the door. I placed a quick kiss on his forehead and tucked the blankets back over him before heading towards the door.

"Love you." I heard Kuzco mummer, and I stopped, that overwhelming feeling of happiness halting my steps.

"Love you, too." I called back to him, then ran to answer the door. On my way, I wondered if today was the day to tell Kuzco about something.

I stopped just before the door when I heard voices coming from the other side.

"She's almost a grown-up, Chaca. You don't really think she would actually get up this early just to swim with us kids?" One voice said, and then Chaca's voice responded.

"She promised us, so she'll be here!" Was the indignant reply, and I grinned, getting ready to open the door.

"I don't think so." The same girl from before said doubtfully. I opened the door a crack to see Chaca facing me, and her supposed doubting friend with her back to the door.

Chaca and her other friends saw me, and their faces lit up. I made a shushing motion, and they all looked away.

"She's probably still in there, fast asleep." The girl continued, and I finally opened the door.

"I'm shocked that you doubt me so." I said, watching in amusement as the girl jumped and spun around. The other girls laughed, and Chaca went up to hug me.

"So, you girls ready to swim?" I asked, lifting Chaca up onto my shoulders. The girls grabbed my hands and pulled me away.

"Yeah! There's this cool water slide that leads right down to the pool!" They all said, then proceeded to drag me to the mentioned slide. Chaca jumped off of my shoulders to get to the water, and all the girls went to feel the temperature. When they felt how cold it was, they all jumped back.

There was a couple moments of arguing of who was going first, when they all suddenly stopped and looked at me. I blinked.

'_Uh-oh.'_ Chaca walked right up to me.

"Alright, Kylie. In order to prove yourself an honorary best friend of our's, you have to be the first to go down the freezing cold water slide, straight into the pool." Chaca said, completely serious. All the other girls stepped out of m way, all obviously expecting me to try and wriggle my way out of it.

"Calibunga!" I shouted, jumping off the ledge and into the water slide, though being careful to protect my stomach. The girls watched in shock as I slid all the way down and splashed into the pool. I shot up, whipping my hair out of my face. "Come on!" I shouted playfully, and the next second I was bombarded by little girls.

We splashed and swam and laughed for hours, until I finally decided I needed a rest. The girls whined, but I reminded them how I had gotten up at dawn just to go swimming with them, and how Pacha and Kuzco would be out soon. The girls all nodded and continued to swim.

After getting out and drying off, I heard a familiar "Ha! Boom, baby!", followed by another, not-quite-as familiar "Ha! Boom, baby!"

I soon heard the music to 'Perfect World; Reprise.' I giggled as I saw Kuzco sliding down the same slide I had at dawn. He fell in beside Chaca and Tipo, who had joined us earlier. I heard the Theme Song Guy start singing as Pacha swung in on his vine.

_**You'd be the coolest dude in the nation**_

The wave Pacha created when landing pulled Kuzco right over the edge of the pool.

_**Or the hippest cat in creation**_

Kuzco landed on his his feet in the sandy area, grabbing a towel and drying off his hair.

_**But if you ain't got friends then nothing's worth the fuss**_

Chicha came up to Kuzco and presented him with his own hand-made shawl, with a llama crocheted right in the middle. Kuzco smiled tearily and hugged her and her new baby, Yupi, who was in a pouch on Chicha's back.

_**A perfect world will come to be**_

I walked up to them and hugged Kuzco around the waist, which he returned happily.

_**But everybody here can see**_

Pacha came out, fully dressed for some strange reason, (_'Another plot hole.'_ I thought to myself.) and hugged all of us.

_**That a perfect world begins and ends**_

Tipo jumped on onto Pacha's left shoulder, and now we were all smiling happily.

_**A perfect world begins and ends**_

Now Chaca came and jumped up onto Pacha's other shoulder. The smile was beginning to hurt.

_**A perfect world begins and ends with us!**_

When he finished singing, the Theme Song Guy and a whole bunch of other villagers whom I didn't know slid in next to us, and we all posed for the end of the movie. _'And, cut to Kronk and the Junior Chipmunks.'_ I thought sarcastically.

After a minute of awkward silence, I sighed.

"Is this getting awkward to anyone else?" I asked through the tight smile. A chorus of 'yep', 'uh-huh' and 'a little bit' answered me. There was another moment of silence until I continued. "So...can we move now?" I asked, looking at the Theme Song Guy. He nodded, and we all fell out of our arrangement.

"Okay...Can I go swimming _now_?" Kuzco asked, and I giggled.

"Yup! The water's warm now, great for swimming." I told him. "Just don't jump in with that shawl on." I finished, and he handed it to me. I hung it up on a nearby branch, making sure it was far enough away not to get wet.

"Aren't you coming in?" Kuzco asked when he saw me sit down at the edge.

"Nope. I've been in since dawn, remember?" I reminded, sitting down. "Boy, those kids sure can tire you out." I tested the waters, trying to find out if Kuzco could handle the news.

"Yeah, Chaca is full of energy. I have to tell you though, I would mind having a kid like her." He replied, smiling at me.

I smiled widely back, knowing for sure that it was time to tell him.

"Kuzco?" I caught his complete attention.

"Yeah?" He sat down beside me, eyes on my face.

"Speaking of having kids…" I trailed off, hoping he would get the rest of it.

He looked confused for a moment, but then I saw dawning comprehension. I smiled, pulling his hand to rest over my stomach tenderly.

He looked absolutely shocked for another half-second, then a huge grin split his face. He jumped up excitedly, then suddenly fell backwards.

I ran towards him, only to see him completely unconscious with a goofy smile on his face. I smiled at him, shaking my head gently.

It seems my Emperor couldn't handle the news of his Orphan's child after all.

* * *

_**Sammie:**_** Ooh...that was a cheesy ending. Extremely cheesy. But I have to put a reference to the title by the end of all my stories. So far, only this one and **_**Was It really So Horrible?**_** have it, but I shall do them all!**

**One more thing from me; virtual cookies to whoever manages to guess the gender of the baby!**

**Oh, and one more announcment from my spokesperson.**

_**Spokesperson: **_**Thank you all very much for your generous dontations to help cure SammieValAlxJas' disease, I-Needy-Reviews. Thanks to you wonderful people, she has been able to upload this chapter, and will survive to write more fanfictions.**

**I actually have something imporatnt to tell you all; we were actually holding back on you. Her disease was actually a subgroup of I-Needy-Reviews, which was I-Needy-Reviews-For-My-Emperor'sNewGroove-Story syndrome. I'm sorry that I held back this information, and will now tell you the complete truth; she's actually suffering from many subgroups of the disease, including I-Needy-Reviews-For-My-Aladdin-Story, I-Needy-Reviews-For-My-TreasurePlanet-Story, and I-Needy-Reviews-For-My-IceAge-Story, among many others. In fact, our studies show that she's very subsectible to this disease, and will very likely develope cases of many more subgroups of I-Needy-Reviews. Please, I know we've asked so much already, but this is for the authoress' sanity.**

_**Sammie:**_** Oh, don't be such a drama queen. What he means to is that I would love it if you checked out my other stories, and even threw a review or two out for me.**

**I'll see you all in my next story!**

_**Spokesperson:**_** *flat stare***

_**Sammie:**_** What? You're the one that predicted I would develope more subgroups! That directly translates to "She's going to write more stories!"**

_**Spokesperson:**_** *smacks hand to forehead***

_**Sammie:**_** Hmmph! My readers want more stories!**

**Right?**

**...Right!**


End file.
